Safe Now
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Future! Blaine and Kurt have a 17 year old girl name Harley they give her the talk and find out some things they never knew before. XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Hope you like this story Co writer is ****VeryPotterKlainer that is all Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Backstory- Harley is 17 and her boyfriend Dylan is 17. She's not a virgin anymore, Klaine doesn't know that and give her the talk anyway.

Blaine and Kurt had been talking about it for awhile, and they thought it was time to give their seventeen year old daughter Harley "The talk" they been holding back from doing this, but their daughter and her boyfriend her pretty serious, so they knew they had to. "Harley, we need to talk to you in the living room!" Blaine calls up the stairs, before sitting next to his husband Kurt.

Harley slid down the banister and hoped off at the perfect time, spinning on  
the hardwood floor in her socks, singing to her iPod. She walked into the  
kitchen and got a coke oblivious to her parents sitting in the room she just  
danced through.

Blaine laughs, receiving a look from Kurt. "HARLEY!" Kurt calls out.

"At least she practices." Blaine shrugs.

"We're still going to talk to her."

"Of course we are." The mumble in conversation.

Harley was freakishly flexible. She really was just a less annoying Rachel Berry, she couldn't hear her Dads through the music in her ears. She slid back into the living room dipping into the slips and back up flawlessly to the beat of her music. She smiled singing along still.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't care if she practicing we're going to talk to her."

"I know it may just take awhile to get her attention." Blaine got up and taped their daughter on the shoulder.

Harley got scared and slipped, siding halfway across the room on her back. She pulled out her earphones, "What was that for?"

"We need to talk to you." Blaine told her helping her up.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks, worried that she hurt her back.

She took his hand and stood up, "Ya know there'r better ways to get my attention, Dad." She said mock glaring at Blaine. She sat down opposite them, "I'm fine Daddy."

"Well we thought since you and Dylan were getting pretty serious it was time for you to have "The Talk."" Kurt announces taking Blaine's hand when he sits back down beside her.

She went brick red, "Oh god no..."

"Yes. Right, Blaine?" Kurt squeezes his hand.

"Right, its better you find out this way." Blaine says quickly.

She drew her knees to her chest and hid her face between her knees and chest, she moaned. "Just get it over with."

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other; they weren't exactly sure where to start. "Well, um how much do you know?" Blaine asks at his age he had figured everything out, and they had already had sex.

She groaned again, "We have sex-ed classes for a reason."

"That true, but there's STDs and condoms, and lube." Blaine told her. Receiving a glare from Kurt, neither of them were extremely well educated on heterosexual sex, so there was the chance they could accidently let something that doesn't need to be said slip.

Harley glared at Her Dad, "Really? Lube?!" She said sarcastically then burring her head in her knees again.

"Well, some people do actually use it." Blaine said looking at Kurt for help.  
"He's right, but most for people who have quickies and prostitutes use it." Kurt informed his daughter, Blaine nodded.

Harley moaned, "Well then I'll be needing an industrial supply won't I?" She said sarcastically, "Do we /really/ have to do this?!"

"Yes." they said in unison. "Trust me Harley this is just as awkward for us." Kurt told her.

"The why are we doing it?!" Harley pleaded. She just knew if this kept up they'd find out she wasn't a virgin, then they'd find out when she lost it, then they'd kill Dylan.

"Because we need to. I never had anyone to talk to, and I found out through the internet, and well the internet is the internet, and I don't want you to find out that way too" Blaine sighs.

Harley shuddered, "Well, I have plenty of 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' along with you guys to ask so, I'm fine."

"No, we're going to do this Harley. Stop trying to get out of this I had to do this with my dad, and we're going to do this." Kurt told her.

Harley moaned, "Fine."

"First off always use a condom, whether it's a hand job, blowjob, or sex. Always." Blaine told her.

"Until you get married, but get tested first and then you can." Kurt ended.

Harley shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Is that all?" She prayed it was...

"No, you and Dylan we need to talk about that." Kurt told her.

All the color drained from her face, She cleared her throat, "W-What about us?"

"Well we know you two are serious, and just don't let him pressure you into anything, boys are like that they really want sex, and they will try to talk you into it, degrade you if you say no, or worst." Kurt told her. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand noticing Harley's reaction.

Harley nodded, she knew what he meant. Her first time with Dylan was horrible, she had pretty much been raped. "Okay Daddy."

"Harley, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

Harley was pale and sweating some, "N-Nothing. What makes you think that?" She tried to play it off.

"Are you still a virgin?" Blaine asks scared.

Kurt eyes widen, "Blaine wh-what do you mean?"

She flinched, "N-No." She squeaked out.

"Harley!?" Kurt voice rises an octave.

"With Dylan?" Blaine asks quietly, pulling his hand on Kurt's knee.

She nodded, letting a few tears run down her face as she thought back to that night...

"What's wrong? Did you two break up or?" Blaine asks placing one hand on top of Harley's.

"Did he rape you?!" Kurt wasn't taking this as well as Blaine was, "Oh my god Blaine, I'm going to kill him!" Harley nodded, sobbing harder than before.

"What happened Harley?" Blaine asks pulling her close putting an arm around her.

"Blaine? What are we going to do?" Kurt whispers quietly so Harley can barely hear him. Harley just sobbed all the harder, she wanted to tell them...All of it..

"Just tell us what happened between you to, okay?" Blaine whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Harley, we-we're not mad that you had sex, we knew it was going to happen sometime..." Kurt told her getting up sitting beside her wrapping an arm around her.

She tried to stop crying and sniffled the sobs to the point that she could talk, "W-W..What do you need to know?"

"Did he hurt you?" Kurt asks scared.

"We can tell that this wasn't a good experience for you, why?" Blaine adds.

Harley nodded and took a deep breath; this was it..."He raped me." She said barley above a whisper.

**Next chapter up soon! Please review so I know people are reading the stories I post! **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! **

Kurt's breathing hitched and he turned ghastly white. "Oh god, Blaine?" He didn't respond he just stared at the ground, his hands shaking. Harley started to shake a little again. She waited for the questions that had to come next, steeling herself for them... "How long ago was this? Why didn't you tell us? Are you still with him!? Oh my god I'm going to kill this boy!" Kurt panics, "Blaine?" Kurt asks scared of what he's thinking. Blaine ignores him staring at the ground remembering when he'd almost raped Kurt when he was drunk a week before they actually did make love.

Harley let the tears fall but spoke through them this time. "I had just turned 15." She and Dylan had been together since they were 14.

"You're just now telling us?! Harley this is serious, he fucking raped you!" Kurt exclaims wishing Blaine would say something, but he was just staring at nothing.

Harley was ignoring her Daddy and looking at her Dad, "Dad? Please say something..."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Blaine's voice was quiet and broken; it made Kurt's stomach drop at the sound of it this.

Harley started sobbing again, she had her reasons, Dylan had hit her a few times and had threatened much worse if she ever told anyone, "I-I couldn't..."

"Why?" Kurt asks.

"I don't want him to see you again." Blaine cuts in. Harley closed her eyes and made the decision that they deserved to know everything. She stood up and lifter her shirt to where they could just see her bra, she was covered in bruises and scars. Kurt gasp, Blaine gets up pulling her shirt down, hugging her, "You-you have to tell us these things, he's hurting you. People don't hurt people they love, no matter what he says." Blaine cries softly.

She nodded and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shakes his head, "You shouldn't be, he's done this to you. It's him who should be sorry." Blaine sits down holding her in his lap. "We can make this better." He whispers, Kurt kisses the top of Harley's head before wrapping his arm around Blaine.

Harley nodded, "Anything else you want to know?" She knew there would still be quite a few questions.

"H-how long has he been hurting you?" Kurt asks stroking the back of Blaine's neck out of habit when he's anxious.

Harley nodded, "Uhh, The beatings, 14, rapes since I was 15.

"Oh my god." Kurt utters, his heart broke how causally she spoke of it, tears begin to form "H-how often?" he asks scared. Blaine squeezes his shut like he did when he was a child watching a scary movie, or when his father would hit him, but the monsters would still be there when he opened them back up.

Harley took a shaky breath and nodded again, "T-The beatings...anytime he could. T-The rapes, maybe...twice a week?" She ended with a sob.

"He's not coming near you ever again." Kurt tells her.

"I failed." Blaine mutters to himself letting tears fall, "I couldn't it."

Harley shook her head and wiped away Blaine's tears, "Dad? Stop it. It's not your fault."

"How you talk about it, love." Blaine looks at her with pity, "I hate it. It reminds me of me."

"Harley, we're may have to bring the law into this." Kurt tells her quietly.

Harley smiled at her Dad, "Well if it reminds you of you then, it will only make me a stronger better person in the end won't it." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She missed what Kurt had said, "What Daddy?"

Blaine shook his head she didn't understand, but it had stopped her from crying. "We may have to bring to law into this." Kurt repeats.

All the color left Harley's face, "W-What..."

"We have too; we can keep you away from him Harley, but what about the other girls? He needs to be locked up." Kurt tells her.

She usually had Blaine's coloring, but right now she was paler then Kurt, she nodded again.

"We can make things better, he won't come near you." Kurt told her caressing her cheek. "Maybe we should all get some sleep?" Kurt suggested, "Blaine?" he nodded he had closed his eyes shut again.

Harley nodded, "Can I sleep with you guys? Sometimes he comes through the window in the middle of the night."

"Of course." Blaine says quickly. "We're getting a lock for that window as well." Blaine adds.

Harley nodded, "Okay. I'm going to go put on my pajamas." She kissed both their cheeks and walked up stairs to change.

"Let's go up stairs." Kurt mumbles. They locked hands before heading upstairs to their room. "This went a lot worse than I thought it would." Blaine nodded, "Babe you have to speak for Harley, you'll scare her."

"Sorry, just thinking..."

"We'll get through this." Kurt whispers hugging Blaine kissing him lightly.

Harley changed quickly and went to her parent's room. She hadn't even thought about it. She was being careless. She had just put on shorts and a tank top to sleep in, she hadn't even thought about them seeing her scars that weren't from Dylan.

Kurt starts "Harley-"

"You're cutting aren't you?" Blaine cuts in.

Harley was sitting on their bed brushing her hair. When they asked she froze and went pale again, eyes wide. She slowly looked down to her thighs he were covered in white milky scars. She grimaced and nodded.

"It's not the answer trust me on that." Blaine sighs running his hand through his curls. Kurt stays silent staring at his daughter's scars wrapping his arms around Blaine. Harley pulled her shorts down a little trying to cover them up.

Kurt looks at the ground trying to make Harley less uncomfortable, "Let's get some sleep." Blaine nods rubbing small circles in the back of Kurt's hand. Harley nodded and went into the bathroom to take off her makeup and necklace. "Blaine she cuts." Kurt says sadly.

"She'll stop when things get better."

"What if she does whenever something bad happens? What if she cuts too deep?"

"If she needs it we'll get her help, okay?" Kurt nods, Blaine holds Kurt kissing the top of his head.

Harley walked out of the bathroom, her hip length hair in a messy bun. she sat on the bad next to her Dad and was about to lay down when she heard something fall. She shot up, "What was that?" She turned to her Dads.

**Do you like it so far? Tell me in the reviews!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

"I don't know maybe Dylan tried to sneak through the window, but fell to his death?" Blaine says receiving a glare from Kurt. Blaine shrugs, "I was only hoping." She was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She scrambled up onto the bed and held onto her Daddy. "I'm call the police." Blaine picks up his mobile dialing 911. "Hello, yes...I there has been a break in...yes." Blaine told them their address and hung up. "They'll be here in ten minutes.

"Every thing's going to be alright." Kurt soothes Harley.

She nodded, "I'm scared." I may have been childish but she felt like she was living a nightmare.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Blaine whispers pressing a kiss against her head, she nodded as she heard police sirens in the distance. "See? They'll be here any minute." Blaine mumbles.

She nodded, whimpering when she heard Dylan call her name again. Kurt hugged her tighter when she whimpered, then they heard the door banged opened by the police. She shut her eyes tight and squeezed her Daddy hard. Once she heard them take Dylan outside she opened her eyes. "He's gone. You're safe." Blaine whispers squeezing her arm gently. She nodded and sat up, rocking back and forth some.

"Let's go to sleep." Kurt tells them holding his daughter to him, so she would be unable to rock anymore. Blaine stared at the two worried for his daughter. Harley nodded and curled into her Daddy. The police knocked on the bedroom door and she flinched noticeably. Blaine kisses the top of Harley's head before getting up to get the door.

Harley snuggled farther into her Daddy, but turned to look at the cops. She saw how Kurt's eyes kept flickering down to her scars, but she chose to ignore it. Blaine talks to the officer for a moment then turns to his family, "Harley, we need you to talk to the officer, okay?" Blaine says softly.

Harley nodded and crawled off the bed "O-Okay"

"Hi Harley, I'm Officer Davidson, I need to know about the relationship with Dylan, okay?" He says softly when she walks up to him.

She nodded, and sniffled, "W-What do you need to know?"

"Has he been abusing you in any way at all, how often does he break in? You're father already told me, but we need you to tell us for sure okay?" He tells her softly, smiling sadly at Blaine.

She nodded, letting a few tears fall, "Uhh, Okay. Ya, he rapes and hits me." She said with a sniffle. Harley pulled it together, "Uhh, he breaks in...maybe, once a week."

"Anything else? We'll need to know."

Harley grimaced and looked back at her Dad's guiltily, "He uh...His Dad...raped me a few times..."

"Oh my god." Kurt gasps.

"Harley?" Blaine stares at his daughter trying not to fall apart, holding Kurt tightly too him.

"How many times Harley?" Davidson asks sharply, knowing that this was much more serious than he had thought.

She thought about it a moment, "Umm...19..." She mumbled, moving her hand to scratch at the scars on her leg instinctively.

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning -Anderson." He nods towards Blaine frowning sadly, before walking out of their flat.

"Harley?" Blaine asks holding Kurt tightly who was now crying into his chest mumbling things about their little girl, "Wh-why didn't you tell us?"

Harley flinched and leaned against the wall, "He uhh...He threatened to do…stuff, if I told anyone." She mumbled scratching at her scars still.

"What did he threaten?" Blaine asks quietly afraid he already know the answer.

Harley shrugged, "More...creative..ways of rape..." She mumbled.

"What ways?" Blaine asks through gritted teeth.

She grimaced thinking back to all the threats, "I...uh...leaving me tied up, drugging me, hitting me while he raped me, raping me over and over until I died." She said all at once. There were many, /many/ more. Some she didn't remember, some she didn't want to say.

Blaine sat on the bed, "Come here." he whisper softly opening one arm for her, in the other arm held Kurt who had stopped crying, but was shaking lightly. She walked up and sat on his lap, laying her head on his chest, shaking like Kurt. "They won't come near you, I won't let them. You're safe now, but you have to tell us these things because we can help."

She nodded and fell apart again, sobbing out all the threats Dylan's father had made. She realized she probably shouldn't have, but she did anyway. After some of the things she was saying she knew there would be questions and braced herself for them. "Harley, cutting? Is that hoe you deal with all this? Instead of telling us you cut? Or why?" Kurt asks sounding completely broken.

She nodded, "I didn't want you guys to be disappointed in me for not being able to handle it." She whispered not looking at her Dad's.

"This isn't something anyone can handle on their own." Kurt whispers look at Harley sadly. Harley turned and hid her face in Blaine's neck, not wanting them to see her cry.

"Let's go to sleep, and he can talk about it in the morning." Blaine sighs stroking Harley's hair. She nodded, kissed her Dad's cheeks with an 'I love you' and climbed under the blankets, waiting for her Dad's to join her.

"We can do this." Kurt mumbles kissing Blaine lightly before joining their daughter. Blaine nods following Kurt.

Harley closed her eyes and fell asleep right away. She had nightmares. Like she did every night. She shot straight up at three AM drenched in sweat and shaking with fear.

Kurt unlike Blaine was a light sleeper woke up when she shot up, "What's wrong Har?" Kurt grumbles sitting up. She latched onto her Daddy, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay, don't worry it was just a dream you're safe." Kurt soothes.

"Wh-whats the matter, love?" Blaine mumbles, Kurt was unsure if he was awake, or not. Blaine tended to talk in his sleep. Harley jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet before she was throwing up.

Blaine shot up, "Harley!? Sh-should we go in?" Blaine asks uncertain, she always hated she was sick and they tried to help her while vomiting. Harley stopped vomiting and washed out her mouth in the sink, still sobbing. She hated those dreams, when the threats Dylan or his father came true.

"Blaine, I don't want this for her, I hate this! Your suppose to lose your virginity to someone who loves you, its suppose to a good thing, gently not rape." Kurt sobs into his shoulder.

"Mio amore, mio amore, mio amore." Blaine mumbles holding Kurt to him. Harley sank to the bathroom floor and shook violently. She decided if she tried to stand up she'd pass out, so she sat there. She knew after they had calmed down her Dad's would come check on her. "I'm going to go check on her." Blaine tells Kurt kissing the top of his head, before getting up and going to the loo.

Harley looked up at her Dad, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, how are you?" Blaine sinks down to his knees beside her daughter.

She set her head on his chest, "Scared."

"Don't be."

She nodded, "I can't help but be..." She let a few more tears fall.

"That's okay you want to go back to bed?" Blaine hugs her tightly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck so he could pick her up. Blaine swiftly picked her up carrying her back to their bed, to have Kurt take her up in her arms soothing her quietly.

She lies in between them and fell back asleep. Morning came all too soon. She woke up and both her Dads were already gone and in the kitchen. She stood up and walked downstairs. Kurt and Blaine were talking quietly about their current situation, and whether they should get Harley therapy.

Harley walked into the kitchen, "Hey..."

"Hey." Blaine mumbles hugging her lightly.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asks not looking up from the phone book.

She sat down next to Kurt and drank her coke, "Okay, I guess."

Blaine nods staring at her uncertainly, "We err talking about therapy for you, what you think about that?"

"We're still discussing it." Kurt adds in.

She shrugged, "If you think its best I wouldn't be opposed to trying it once to see how it worked."

Kurt nods. "How do you feel towards Dylan?" Blaine asks out of curiosity.

Harley looked at the floor, "I-I don't know...I don't hate him. I'm pissed, and never want to see him again...but I don't hate him..."

"You don't hate him..." Blaine mumbles not looking back at her; he goes over to Kurt looking over his shoulder at the phone book. Harley started to sub-consciously scratch at her wrists, getting up and getting a bowl of cereal. "Should we get her one?" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

**Do you like it so far?! Tell me in the reviews! Please reviews = love!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own glee! Enjoy! **

**XOXO**

"I think so; I have a list of lawyers. Did Officer Davidson call yet?"

"Not yet, he's probably busy."

"I hope he does soon."

"Don't worry il mio amore." Blaine kisses his temple lightly wrapping his arms around him.

Harley walked back to the table, with her cereal and soda, "So..."

"We're getting a lawyer, for when we go to court." Kurt told her.

Harley nodded, "Why are we even going? It's not like they can do anything about Dylan."

"Actually we can, if we win this case charges of sexual abuse will be pressed against him and his father." Blaine told her seriously.

Harley went pale and looked terrified, just like she had the night before, "I'll have to testify... Won't I?"

"Yes, we'll also have to take pictures of your bruises." Kurt tells her, "Then we'll be done with this, and can try to move on." Blaine nods smiling sadly.

"But the cops already got pictures. Can't we just use those?" Harley asked, drawing her knees to her chest and scratching her wrist.

"The lawyers will want more, it won't take long...well the pictures won't after we win the case we can burn them, like we use to do with the school projects that took too long." Blaine smiles walking over to her, she nodded and laid her head on Blaine's chest.

"Non preoccuparti cara." Blaine whispers stroking her hair with his thumb.  
**(Don't worry my dear)**

She nodded and, looked up at him, smiling sadly.

Blaine's mobile started ringing. "This is probably Officer Davidson." and left the room in a hurry.

"How are you really?" Kurt asks.

"Terrified, nervous, exited, relived, angry..." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We can make it through this, you're Dad and I are both going to take a bit of time off of work, so we can get things going with the case, and then everything will be back to the way it was hopefully." Kurt wipes her tears away.

She nodded, "Okay. Sorry I woke you up last night."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt hugs her tightly wondering if things will ever be the same after this, Blaine and him are trying to act as normal as possible and sty strong, but he knew their masks were weak.

Harley knew her Daddy to well to not know what he was thinking, "I don't know either..."

At that moment Blaine came in, "Well that was him we have month before we go to court."

Harley moaned, "A /month/?"

"It was the closest I could get so we would have time to prepare."  
"I'll go make a call the lawyer we agreed on." Kurt picked up his list and headed off to the other room.

Harley nodded and let go of Kurt and leaned back on the counter. She started to scratch at the scars on her thighs, nervous about having to testify.

"Harley, the lawyer may ask you some personal questions, but he has a reason, okay? So there's no need to get nervous... it's okay if you do, I don't blame you." Blaine sighs his eyes flickering to the scars on her thigh.

She had zoned out thinking of everything that had happened, "Sorry what?" She asked still scratching.

"Never mind that just try to stop scratching it's not healthy, or safe." Blaine sighs running his hands through his hair, "I'm going to see if your Dad needs any help." Blaine leaves Harley in the kitchen alone.

She looked down at her red thigh, she hadn't even noticed she was doing it. Her phone buzzed on the table. She walked up to it and looked at the new text. It was from Dylan _"Hey, can't wait to see you tonight. Dad can't either. ;)"_ She screamed softly and dropped her phone, "DAD! DADDY!"

"Yes? What's wrong?" Kurt yells while Blaine appears.

"What happened?"

Harley was curled up on the couch sobbing, she pointed at the phone on the coffee table.

"Motherfucker." Blaine growls.

"What?" Kurt asks then his blood drains from his face.

"I'm going to save this we can use it in court." Blaine mutters.

"Blaine, I think we should get out of here go to a hotel, or Rachel's somewhere they won't find us." Blaine nods sitting down hugging Harley tightly.

Harley just sobbed harder, ya, she'd gotten the messages before, but...

"Harley we're leaving for tonight, we'll tell the police, everything will be okay. I won't let them touch you ever." Blaine mumbles kissing the top of her head lightly.

She stopped crying and nodded, "O-Okay..." She whispered.

"You wanna go pack now? While your Daddy and I find out where we're going to go?" Blaine asks looking up at Kurt.

She nodded, "Sure..." She stood up and headed upstairs to pack.

"I'll call up a hotel." Kurt sighs, "I hate that we just found out about this! I feel like this is my entire fault! How could we not notice this?! God damn it!" Kurt cries.

"Shh-h." Blaine leads him to the couch. "We're lucky we found out."

"But-but she's just a girl! She was just a girl, then-then she was raped."

"She exactly the same."

"I know, I just she our little girl." Kurt cries into our chest, "We have to help her, her scars I don't want her to get addicted to that, and he beats her, his fucking father rapes her."

"I know I know." Blaine mumbles kissing Kurt lightly, "We can help her, but it's going to take time."

Kurt kisses him, "We have to fix this, fix her." Blaine nods holding him tightly tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harley packed for a week, hoping that was that entire she would need. There were some things that took longer to pack, like her razor blade. She didn't want to take it, but she had to. She just hoped her Dad's wouldn't catch her cutting so something. She packed everything up and went downstairs with her backpack.

Blaine quickly wiped his eyes when he heard Harley walking down the stairs, he let Kurt lay in his arms half asleep he knew he was probably exhausted, he never slept well when there was the smallest problem going on. Harley set her backpack down and sat next to Blaine on the couch careful not to disturb Kurt.

"Harley I need you to call the hotel for us okay?" Blaine told her stroking the back of Kurt's head lightly.

Harley nodded, "O-Okay...How long?" She asked biting her lip waiting for the answer.

Blaine paused "Just-Just for two days, if something comes up we can stay somewhere else. Don't worry they won't be able to find you."

She nodded and picked up Kurt's cell. She walked into the other room to call. She knew which hotel to call, the one that knew Kurt from his performances.

**How was it? Tell me in the reviews! 3**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXO**

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head. Kurt yawns opening his eyes, "I-I need to call the hotel."

Blaine shakes his head, "Harley doing it now, you try to sleep we probably won't be able to check in for an hour or so."

"O-Okay, are you sure?" Blaine nods, "If you say so." Kurt says yawning making Blaine smiles, holding Kurt to his chest sighing when Kurt relaxes a bit, but still holds him tightly.

Harley walked into the room again and set the phone on the table, "O-Okay. We're all set Dad." She tried to smile.

"When check in." Blaine asks frowning at Harley's smile that turned into more of a grimace.

"Anytime after noon. So that gives us a half hour." She said with another smile turned grimace.

Blaine nods, "I'll go back for Kurt and myself." Blaine quickly finds away so he wouldn't wake Kurt, but he could still get out of his hold. "I'm going to tell Officer Davidson about the text." he tells her before going up stairs.

She nodded, "Okay Dad." Harley looked at him for a second before flinging herself into his arms.

Blaine holds tightly, "Harley? Wh-what do you need?"

"Nothing. You were just too afraid to show that you were hurt by all that's happened and were upset and scared and pissed. And you needed a hug." Harley said pulling back to look him in the eye.

Blaine smiles sadly, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You're too smart."

"For my own good." She finishes their catchphrase and lets her Dad go, "Go Pack." Blaine smiles at her, then walks up stairs.

Harley smiled to herself wondering what she had done to deserve two great Dads. She looked behind her and saw Kurt awake and staring at her. Kurt smiles a little and opens his arms bidding her to come. Harley nodded and walked over to Kurt, sitting in his lap. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"We can fix this, it'll just take time." Kurt whispers holding her close.

She shook her head, "No we can't. We won't ever be able to. I was still raped and beaten, no way to change that. What we can do is make it better. Make it so they can't do it to anyone else..." She didn't sound upset or sad when she said it. She sounded...almost happy.

"Okay." Kurt mumbles yawning looking up when he heard Blaine walk down the stair s carrying a backpack and a duffle bag.

Harley kissed Kurt's cheek and climbed off him. "I'll get my books and I'll be ready." She smiled sadly.

"She's right." Kurt mumbles, "She was still raped and beaten, no way to change that."

"We have to make it better, keep them away from her, get her help, make her safe." Blaine puts an arm around Kurt.

Kurt rests his head on his shoulder, "You're both right."

Harley came back down with her 7 books she took everywhere (Harry Potter series) and her laptop. She set them down with her backpack and sighed, "Ok."

"Let's go." Kurt stands up picking up the duffle bag Blaine packed for him.

"I'll drive." Blaine announces following Kurt out the door.

Harley picked up her backpack, laptop case, and books. She climbed into the back seat and buckled up; checking her bag to make sure her blade was still there.

"Allons-y!" Blaine yells smiling.

"Correct, but you only know that because you watch Doctor Who." Kurt points out, Blaine shrugs pulling out of the drive smiled at her Dads, and then laid down in the backseat. It was an hour drive to the hotel so she may as well sleep, or try to.

Kurt and Blaine talk quietly; Kurt makes a few phone calls, one important one to Officer Davidson about the text. He told Kurt he'd stake outside of their house, and then Kurt tried to take a nap, but ended up just holding hands with Blaine.  
"We're here." Blaine announces when they pull into the parking lot. Harley was still asleep in the back, shaking with a nightmare. Her face was etched with fear, her body jerking some, but mostly just shaking.

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder lightly, "Sweetie it's time to get up now." Harley's head jerked to one side then the other, she was muttering something about 'please stop'. Kurt sighs, "Harley we're here honey." he shakes here lightly. Harley's eyes went wide and she shot up in her seat, gasping. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth some, letting a few tears fall. "Sh-h it was just a dream." Kurt wraps his arms around her, "It was just a dream." Harley nodded, and leaned into her Daddy's arms. Kurt held her tightly for a few minutes, "You wanna do in now I'm sure Dad has checked in by now."

She nodded, "Sure." Harley picked up her bag and followed her Daddy inside and up to the room.

They walked in to find Blaine talking on the phone writing a few things down, as the other person spoke, "Harley how about you find something to take your mind off of this, you're Dad and I have to do some work." Kurt tells her.

Harley nodded, "Okay Daddy." She walked over to her bag and pulled out her laptop and headphones. She flopped on one of the two beds and brought up Youtube, putting it on her playlist and opening her book.

"-okay thank you...yes...tomorrow five o'clock...that's fine...goodbye." was the last part of Blaine's conversation Kurt heard. "Tomorrow the lawyer is going to meet us and they're going to talk to Harley." Blaine told Kurt.

"Okay, is there anything we can do right now?"

"No, the police are going to be staked out at our house tonight in case Dylan and his father come."

"Okay." Kurt sits on the edge of the bed while Blaine starts pacing. Harley glanced up from her book to see her Dad's. She was worried about them...They were just as wrecked as she was.

"So we just have to wait, I guess..." Blaine said running his hands through his hair. Kurt nods yawning, "You should get some sleep because I know you didn't last night."

"Will you lay with me?" Blaine nods kicking of his shoes before laying beside Kurt, "Waiting is going to be the hardest." Kurt mutters resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"I remember last few times you said that." Blaine smiles, he'd said that when they had gotten engaged, and when the wanted to have a child.

Harley smiled at her Dad's and closed her laptop and book, slipping them back in her bag. She took out there pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

Kurt had fallen asleep quickly while Blaine drifted in and out of sleep watching Harley get up to go change.

Harley walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Her hair was down, reaching her hips in length, her makeup off, revealing dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She walked over to her Dad's bed and kissed their cheeks, careful not to wake them before she climbed into her bed.

Blaine wakes up an hour or two later, to find Kurt still asleep, and Harley sleeping but it looked almost painful.

Harley moaned in her sleep and rolled over to face her Dad's bed. Her face was scrunched up, her arms and legs tense.

Blaine could tell she was having a bad dream, he wanted to wake her up but didn't want to wake up Kurt. Harley's eyes flew open, her body shaking. She was gasping in air.

Kurt shoots up into the air, "Wh-what's wrong!?" He gasps his vision askew.

"Harley?" Blaine whisper sitting up.

Kurt rubs his eyes he repeats, "What's wrong?"

Harley was still shaking, whimpering and gasping. Blaine gets up and goes over to his daughter wrapping his arms around her, "Sh-h it was just a dream." She nodded, sobbing into his shoulder, still shaking like a leaf. "You wanna lay with Daddy and I?" Blaine asks running his hands through her hair lovingly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck when he picked her up. Blaine placed her between Kurt and himself, "Tell me about the dream." he whispers scared of what he's going to hear, but knew it would make her feel better once she let it out.

Harley bit her lip, "I don't remember that much of it...He was just raping me..."

Kurt winces, "That's not going to happen anymore." wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Harley nodded and snuggled into Kurt, hiding her tears. "Try to sleep." Blaine whispers stroking Kurt's knuckles. She nodded, she wanted to sleep, but was too afraid to.

Kurt and Blaine waited a few minutes until they thought Harley was asleep, "How could we have been so stupid?" Kurt asks sadly.

"She never showed any signs...I want to know why she didn't tell us, she knows we could have stopped it..."

"She was scared for her life...One of the worst things that could happen to her... This is why I was scared to when we decided to have a kid...this fucked up society!" Kurt gets quieter as he finishes.

Blaine takes his hand, "We can get through this."

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! **

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**XOXO**

"I know, I just hate that this happened for four fucking years long! We need to get her tested she could have an STD... I'm scared for her, no one should have to go through what has happened to her..."  
Blaine nods squeezing Kurt's hand, "I will do everything I can to try to make this better."

Kurt nods, "Me too, I love you."

"You too." They stare at each other for a bit before falling back asleep.

Harley bit her lip to stay quiet, she had wanted to tell them, she just couldn't...Eventually she fell back asleep, her sleep was racked with nightmares, but she didn't wake up.

Blaine woke before the other two. He got dressed and ready for the day even though it was one in the afternoon. He made some calls, it turned out that around three AM Dylan and his father had tried to climb through Harley's window. Harley woke up shortly after Blaine. She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kurt. She walked up and kissed Blaine's cheek, "'Morning."

"Morning, you should probably get ready the lawyers are meeting us soon, I'll wake Kurt." Blaine told her. She nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

Blaine sat beside Kurt, "Kurt time to get up." Blaine whispers taking both of his hands kissing them lightly.

Harley smiled at her Dad's from the bathroom doorway. She walked back out to her backpack an took out her makeup bag. "Morning." She smiled at Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt smiles then frowns getting out of the bed, "I still don't understand why you wear makeup you're beautiful without, and its natural beauty."

Harley scrunched up her nose, thinking of all the times Dylan had said she needed more. She shrugged taking the eyeliner out of her bag.

Kurt nods, "I'm going to go shower." he yawns taking his duffle bag with him.

Harley nodded, "Okay Daddy." She started her makeup, "Did the police say anything today when you talked to them?" She asked Blaine as she dug in her pouch for different mascara.

Blaine nods, "Dylan and his father were at our house last night, they'll be in jail for a couple of days for breaking and entering."

She tried not to freak out, "O-okay..." She nodded as she finished her makeup and put it back in her bag.

"Don't worry." Blaine kissed the top of her head, "I've got to run down to the police station, and then when we come back we'll talk to the lawyer, tell Kurt where I've gone, okay?" Blaine rubs her shoulders gently while telling her.

She nodded, "Okay Dad."

Kurt came out of the loo twenty minutes later completely ready humming a random tune.

Harley smiled, she knew her Daddy would say something else about her makeup, but she didn't mind. "Hey Daddy. Dad went to the police station. He'll be back soon." As soon as she said it she braced herself for the lecture about her makeup.

Kurt nods, "Don't listen to what boys say they're stupid." Kurt told her pointing at the makeup bag, "especially rapist." he mutters under his breath not really thinking. Harley nodded, knowing he wasn't near done with his speech.

"Choose your boyfriend more carefully next time." Kurt sighs, "One that won't hurt you."

Harley nodded, "Okay Daddy. If you really want me too I'll wash it off." She said regarding her makeup.

"I don't care just don't listen to teenage boys..." Kurt sighs opening up his laptop.

Harley nodded, "I won't Daddy." She kissed his cheek and opened her laptop too.

"How are things going at school?" Kurt asks.

Harley nodded, "I won't Daddy." She kissed his cheek and opened her laptop too.

"Okay I guess." She smiled up at him.

"Like what are you to your peers?" Kurt asks.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh."

She nodded, and heard a noise outside the hotel door, "W-What was that..."

"I'm sure it was nothing." Kurt mumbles.

She nodded again, biting her lip. She sighed, revealed when Blaine walked in. "Hey Dad."

"Hey, you two ready? The lawyer is going to be here soon." Blaine smiled opening the binder of paper work. Harley nodded, she wasn't really ready, but she didn't even think she would be...

"You can do this." Blaine whispers in her ear.

Harley nodded and offered a weak smile. Someone knocked on the door and Blaine answered. "Hi, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" Mr. Parker said with a smile.

"That's me." Blaine stood up to shake hands with their lawyer.

Mr. Parker shook hands with Blaine and Kurt, and then walked over to Harley. "Harley right?" He asked with a small smile. Harley smiled and nodded shaking his hand. Blaine sat beside Harley wrapping his arm around her.

Harley relaxed a little into him and waited for the first questions. Mr. Parker took the chair and pulled it next to the bed, facing Harley, Blaine and Kurt. "So Harley, why don't we have your Dads tells me what has been happening. And you can add anything if you want to. Or you can just tell me, but I know it can be hard to talk about these things sometimes." He offered her a small smiled. Harley nodded, "Uhh...Dads' can you guys tell him?" She mumbled.

Blaine nods, "We were talking to Harley about how her and her boyfriend Dylan were getting serious, and we found out that he had been raping and beating her since she was 15 along with his father. We don't know as much as she does..." Blaine trails off.

Mr. Parker nodded, "Okay, thank you. Harley is it okay if I ask you a few questions? You or your Dads can say if you don't want to answer it. But remember the more information I have the better." Harley nodded, "O-Okay..." Blaine and Kurt both nod.

Harley nodded. smiled, "So, how many times were you raped by Dylan?"

Harley nodded, "Dylan...in between 27 and 29." Kurt had expected it to be worst but, it was still horrible.

nodded, "Okay, same for his Dad?"

Harley shook her head, "No...his Dad...in between 62 and 65..." Blaine mutters something under his breath, while Kurt stands up and begins pacing

Mr. Parker nodded, "Okay, thanks Harley, that's it for today." He smiled and let himself out. Harley nodded and waited for it, the questions and pity from her Dads.

"That wasn't too bad." Blaine smiles a little.

She nodded, "I guess." Now comes the questions about how many times it had happened. Kurt was still pacing, Harley rolled her eyes and took his hand dragging him back to the bed, "Daddy sit down."

"Yes?" Kurt looks at her.

"Nothing…you're just...pacing..." Harley leaned back on his chest.

"Oh...bad habit when things become too uneven." Kurt mutters staring over at Blaine sadly. She nodded, before standing up and grabbing her bag to take with her to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Kurt asks Harley questioningly.

She bit her lip, she /really/ hadn't thought that one through. "Just have to go to the bathroom..." She gave a weak smile.

Kurt nodded unconvinced, "Blaine?"

"Mhh?"

"Do you want me to help you with some paper work?" Kurt asked hoping it would get his mind off of things.

"If you want, you can work on those." Blaine pointed to a small pile of paper.

"Okay, I will."

Harley closed the bathroom door and sank to the floor. She rummaged around her bag looking for her blade; once she found it she dragged it across her wrist. The cut was small, but deep, providing the relief she needed. She cleaned her blade and put it back in her bag, then cleaned her arm. She flushed the bloody toilet paper, and put on her wide bracelet covering the wound. She took a deep breath and walked back out into the main room with her Dads in it.

Blaine nodded at her while Kurt just worked the paper work. She sat down next to them on the bed and laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. "You need to stop cutting, Harley." Kurt whispers wrapping an arm around her.

Harley wrapped her arm around her wrist, covering her newest red mark. "Can't help it..." She mumbled, leaning into Kurt more.

"You'll have to learn, we'll help you. It's just going to take time." Kurt kisses her forehead.

She nodded and stood up. "Here," She mumbled, handing Kurt her blade.

Kurt nods at her taking it. Blaine look up, "Don't get creative, that dangerous." he tells her before looking down again.

**Did you like it please review if you have the time!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it!**

**XOXO**

Harley nodded, "I know Dad, been there done that, infections not fun." She said taking off her bracelet now that she didn't have to hide it. Blaine sighs and nods flipping through some papers. Harley nodded and layed down half on half off Kurt again.

Kurt stroked Harley's hair lightly, "Mr. Parker is going to want to take pictures tomorrow."

She scrunched up her eyes and moaned, "Why do we have to?"

"Proof." Kurt told her. Blaine sighs signing his name for what seems like the billionth time today.

She moaned again, "Why can't we use the ones from a few days ago?"

"They have their reasons. They're probably going to uses those as well."

She nodded "Fine." She moved her hand and scratched at the cut in her arm.

Kurt took both of her hands, "It won't take long."

"I know...it's just all weird..." Harley mumbled looking at the floor. The truth was after all the rapes; she didn't want to be that exposed with anyone.

"It's okay to feel that way." Blaine told her.

She nodded, but mentally smacked herself for making it that obvious. She laid back on Kurt's shoulder again, "I just want it to be over."

Blaine nods, "We all do."

"Don't worry, Har." Kurt mutters

Harley nodded, "What time is Mr. Parker coming tomorrow."

"At eleven, why?"

She yawned loudly, "M', just wondering." She yawned again.

"You wanna go to sleep?" Kurt asks.

She shrugged, "Don't really want to, but I'm going to fall asleep anyway." She muttered under her breath. She really didn't want to because of the nightmares.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks.

She shrugged, "Nothing to lose I guess, gonna," sh pauses to yawn again then counties, "have a nightmare anyway." She said getting up and grabbing her pajamas. Blaine nods running his hand through his hair. Harley took her stuff and went to the bathroom to change.

"I finished the paper work you gave me, is there anymore I can do?"

"No, I've got the rest."

"Blaine, do you think that we would have found out if we hadn't talk to her?"  
"No, I don't think we would've." Blaine sighs furrowing his eyebrows.  
Kurt nods walking up, and sits down beside Blaine while wrapping an arm around him he says, "We can't blame it on ourselves."

"Hard not to." He mutters resting his head upon Kurt's when Kurt lies his head down on Blaine shoulder. Harley heard her Dad's from the bathroom. She felt like shit, she hadn't ever wanted them to find out, or for them to be disappointed in her. She sat on the floor and cried for a few minutes. When she stood up and looked in the mirror, her face was splotchy and her eyes were red. She splashed cold water on her face, but that only helped a little. She gave up and went back to the room. "Are you alright?" Blaine gets up and goes over to her. Kurt had a feeling that she had heard most of their conversation.

She didn't know it was that obvious that she had been crying, "Ya, why do you ask?"

"You've been crying." Blaine mutters.

Harley moaned, "Shit."

"Just lie down, and try to sleep." Blaine mumbles kissing the top of her head lightly.

She nodded and laid down on the bed. She fell into the fetal position and was asleep almost instantly. "Shall we sleep?" Kurt asks.

"I think that would be best, we have to get up a bit earlier, tomorrow."

Kurt nods then leaves to change in the bathroom, when he comes out he finds Blaine working on the paperwork, "You need a break love." Kurt sighs taking his hand and leads him to bed.

Harley was already having a nightmare by the time Kurt came back out. Her knees were tight to her chest and her arms tight around those. She looked in pain and was mumbling, "Please stop" and "Get off...Stop it!" Over and over again.

Blaine gets up and caries Harley over to their bed "Don't worry Harley. He's not here, he's can't hurt you. You're with Daddy and me." He mumbles in her ear, holding her to his chest, while Kurt strokes her hand lightly trying to get them to loosen the grip. But it didn't make a difference. Harley started to shake violently, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Harley!" Kurt calls out.

"It's not real, your safe, sweetheart. It can't hurt you." Blaine whispers holding her head to his chest. Harley gasped, her eyes flying open. Harley, it's okay. Don't worry." Blaine mutters. She reached over the side of the bed for the trashcan. She started to vomit, shaking violently.

"Harley?" Harley stopped throwing up and set the trash can back down, before collapsing backwards onto the bed sobbing. "Shh-h har, it's okay, what happen...in the dream?" Blaine whisper stroking her hair while Kurt gets rid of the trashcan and goes gets wet hand towel.

She just shook her head sobbing into Blaine's chest. "It was just a dream," Blaine whispers rubbing her back lightly. Harley shook her head again it hadn't been a dream. She was still shaking violently, but had stopped crying. "What was it then?" Blaine asks hold her tightly.

She winced, looking up at Kurt walking back into the room, with eyeliner and mascara running down her face. "M-memory..." She mumbled

"Just a memory. They can't hurt you anymore, I promise." Blaine mumbles. Kurt hands her the cloth, sitting beside her. Harley nodded and wiped her face down with the cloth. She was still pale and shaking, but not as much.

"It's going to be okay," Blaine whispers pressing a kiss lightly against her head.

She nodded, "Juss wanna sleep." She mumbled snuggling into Blaine.

"Sleep," Blaine mumbles holding out his other arm for Kurt. She nodded and yawned. Once her eyes were closed she was asleep almost instantly. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and falls asleep quickly, while Kurt stayed awake staring at his family. After a half hour or so, Harley tensed and started shaking again, but relaxed when she heard her Daddy singing in her ear.

Kurt couldn't let himself sleep, he knew Blaine wouldn't like but he didn't care, Blaine wore gel even though he didn't like (thankful not as much as in high school) He wanted to be there for Harley to make up for the times when he wasn't there to save her. Harley jolted awake a few hours later, "Daddy?"

"Yes?" He whispers taking hold of her hand.

She was still half asleep, " 'ave you been up this whole time?"

"It doesn't matter, what's wrong?"

She shrugged and let Kurt pull her into his lap, " 'nother nightmare."

"Oh, you wanna go back to sleep?" Kurt yawns

She nodded, "But you have ta' sleep too." She mumbled laying her head on Kurt's chest.

"I'll sleep with you then." Kurt mumbles.

She nodded, mostly asleep again, "Wuvv you."

Kurt smiles, "You too," he mumbles before fall asleep quickly. Harley joined his sleep and slept through the night, only moaning and rolling over, when her Dads got out of bed the next morning.

"Get ready Mr. Parker will be here in an hour." Blaine told her fixing his bow-tie.

She rolled over, hiding her face in the pillow, "Mmm, tired!" She whined.

"It will only take a little more than an hour, and then we can go home." Kurt told her.

She moaned and rolled over, making grabby hands for Kurt to help her up, "'Elp."

Kurt helped her up, "It'll be fine." He mumbles.

She scrunched up her nose, "Do I need," she pauses to yawn widely then continues, "to wear shorts and a tank or something?"

"That'll work; they just need to be able to see any marks he caused." Blaine told her shifting uncomfortably; he didn't want them to take anymore picture of her either. He hated it in fact.

She rolled her eyes, "But I'm still going to have to take off my shirt so does it really matter?"

"Guess not." Blaine sighs.

Harley moaned and scrunched up her face again, grabbing a T-shirt, jeans, sports bra, figuring it would cover more, from her bag. "Be back." She said going to the bathroom.

Kurt yawns while getting ready, "So just an hour?"

"That's what Mr. Parker said."

"Okay..."

"Why?"

"Just tried."

"Because you didn't sleep like at all last night."

"I slept a little."

"Not enough."

Kurt nods then hugs Blaine, "I'm too scared."

"Me too." Blaine whispers kissing Kurt lightly, "We can do this." Kurt nods.

Harley walked out in her jeans so tight they would have given Kurt a run for his money, and a tight t shirt. "How long till he's here?" she asked laying down and doing her makeup.

"Not long." Kurt told her resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

She nodded, and put her makeup bag away, taking out her brush. She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail, before collapsing on the bed with a moan.

"It won't be that bad." Blaine mumbles almost to quiet for Harley to hear.

She turned and raised her eyebrows, giving him her best bitch-please stare. "Ya I've only been raped over 50 times and now have to strip and have pictures of me taken by some stranger." she mumbled, to quiet for Blaine and Kurt to hear.

**PLEASEE REVIEW! AND I'LL LOVE UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii Hope you like this chapter!**

**XOXO**

"They should be here in a few minutes." Kurt sighs parting from Blaine.

Harley nodded, "So what are we doing, just pictures?"

"Just picture and a few questions." Blaine told her quietly then opening the door when there was a knocking sound to find Mr. Parker on the other side.

"How are you?" He smiles at the couple then at Harley. She smiled weakly back at him. "Alright, today we're going to be doing a bit of questioning and pictures. Id there one you'd prefer to do first?" He asks not breaking eye contact with Harley.

She shrugged, "Don't care." She wasn't even trying to smile anymore.

"How about we do some questioning?" Mr. Parker suggests he knew this wasn't easy he has dealt with these things before with other clients.

Harley nodded, "Sure." Then moved so her Dad's could sit next to her.

"Okay," he got out his notebook and began to write the time and date. "How often would he hit you, and was there a reason? Like out of anger, drunkenness? Things such as that?" He asks softly sitting across from the family.

Harley thought about it, "Maybe three or four times a week...No real reason..."She said leaning onto Blaine.

"Did his father ever hurt you?" Mr. Parker asks while writing down what he'd just been told.

She shook her head, "Only the rapes."

He nodded writing, "Where would he hit you?"

"Back and stomach, I guess..." She hadn't really thought about it.

"How? Would he punch you or slap you?" Mr. Parker asks while Kurt stood up and began pacing.

Harley looked up at her Daddy, "Uhh...Ya, or kick me, throw stuff, anything..."

Mr. Parker writes for a moment, and then flips through papers, "What would he throw?" Blaine reaches his hand out for Kurt. He sighs and takes it before sitting back down.

Harley leaned back on Kurt's chest, "Uhhh, shoes, a lamp, I don't know, anything." Blaine eyebrows furrowed.

"Has he ever beaten you with a belt or anything of the sort?" He asks not looking at her, while continuing writing. Kurt was scared of the answer.

Harley thought about it, "Uhh, a belt a few times..." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand tightly at her answer.

"Okay, this should be the last question. Just on the chest and back?" Mr. Parker told her.

Harley winced, there were bruises from her shoulders to her ankles, "Uhh, no. Mostly my back and chest, but if he kicked me then my legs too..."

He nods, "Anything else you want me to know? Anything helps us." She looked at her Dads to see if they had anything to add. They both stared blanking at him, they knew less than he did, or they felt like that.  
"Shall we get started on the pictures?" He asks.

The color left Harley's face, she was terrified, and how did they expect her to just strip in front of a stranger after all she'd gone through. "Harley?" Kurt asks taking her hands.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, if you your daughter would feel more comfortable with one of you taking the pictures I just have to been in the room, so I know they're real... You also will have to go to the hospitable to get a record as well..." Mr. Parker told Blaine.

Harley looked at her Daddy, silently pleading with him. "I don't care either way..." She said.

Kurt nods, "I'll take the pictures."

Mr. Parker nods, "Okay, just of any marks he caused. That's all, and then we must go to the hospitable and get her checked on multiple things."

She grimaced, she hated hospitals, "O-Okay..."

Mr. Parker handed Kurt the camera and explained a few things to him then Kurt whispers, "I need you to show me the bruises on your stomach sweet heart."

Blaine wanted to close his eye, but took Harley's hand stroking it lightly with his thumb. She nodded, just wanting it to be over as soon as possible. She slipped off her shirt, revealing mostly purple skin, it looked as if she had bruises of flesh and not purpling bruises.

Blaine clenched his teeth while Kurt began to take multiple pictures of her stomach for about five minutes, "Your back?" Kurt said quietly, while Mr. Parker wrote a some things down, but mainly just watched the poor girl. She nodded and turned so Kurt could see her back, which was even worse. Bruises and scars everywhere.

Blaine gritted his teeth at the damage to her back while Kurt began taking more pictures, "What is the scaring from?" Mr. Parker ask picking up his pen.

Harley craned her neck to look at her back, she turned her head back around and shrugged, "Throwing stuff I guess."

He nodded and wrote some things down, the room was silent expect for the clicking of the camera. "Anywhere else?" Kurt asks when finished.

Harley nodded, "My leg..." She /really/ didn't want to do this. Her shirt was one thing, but her pants? Blaine squeezes her hand lightly.

"You can put your shirt back on..." Mr. Parker mumbled knowing she didn't want to remove her jeans.

She nodded and pulled her shirt back on. Harley slipped off her shoes and tugged off her jeans. She wasn't uncomfortable with her body, she was built like her "Aunt" Santana. In light of recent events she just didn't feel comfortable. She slipped her jeans the rest of the way off. her legs were identical to her back.

Mr. Parker began to write some things down while Kurt took more pictures. Blaine couldn't help but keep his eyes longer than he should, "Anywhere else?" Mr. Parker asks when Kurt handed him the full memory card. Harley shook her head and pulled her jeans back on.

"Now we just have to go to the hospitable so we can get the medical proof that you were raped, and we want to check your injuries, to make sure nothing is worst than it seems." Mr. Parker says in one breath, Blaine nods at him slightly annoyed with the whole situation in general. Harley nodded and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder to steady herself while she slipped her shoes back on.

"We're going to check out then we'll meet you at the hospital." Kurt told him, he nodded shook hands with the couple and made his way out. Harley moaned as soon as the door was closed, and flopped onto the bed.

"It won't take long, they're just going to do some blood work, and want to look at your bruises, because there could be internal bleeding." Blaine explained rubbing her arm.

Harley nodded, "I know, I just /really/ hate hospitals."

"We know." Blaine sighed Harley had always been extremely resistant when it came to the doctor's office, they could never get her there without a bit of a fight.

"We better get our things together, so we can get this over with." Kurt sighs zipping up his duffle bag already packed.

Harley nodded and picked up her stuff. "Okay, I'm ready to go..."

"Let's go!" Blaine declared, they checked out and drove to the hospital meeting Mr. Parker in the lobby. Harley went pale as soon as they went inside. She reached for her Daddy's hand and held on tight, leaning into him some.

Kurt warped his arm around her while Blaine checked in. Harley curled into her Daddy, wrapping her arms around his waist and setting her head on his chest. Mr. Parker walked up to them, "We're going to send you guys back with a nurse, I'll wait out here until you are all done..."

"It won't take long." Blaine told her as they walked down the hall. They met the nurse half way through then led them to the room she was expressionless.

"You can change into that robe." She pointed at the white paper robe, then put on plastic gloves. Harley nodded and went behind the curtain to change, she came back out in the robe, and looking at her Dads who looked even more nervous than her.

"Okay, we're going to do some blood work, we're going to check for STDs as well, and then some other test, you two might want to step out for." She shot Kurt and Blaine a look. Blaine's eyes went wide, he had an idea what they were going to do but wasn't sure. "Let's do the blood work first." The nurse took out a needle. Harley nodded and held out her arm, wincing when the nurse took the blood. "Easy as that." She set the needle down. "It's a costume for a err mother to stay during this, you can stay or leave whatever you're comfortable with. Discuss it while I run this in the lab. Harley nodded as the nurse left the room, and then looked at her Dads waiting to hear what they said.

"Do you want us to stay?" Blaine asks finally.

Harley had been asking herself the same question, "I don't know..." She finally answered. She knew her Daddy would want to but wouldn't want to push her if she didn't want him there. She didn't know about her Dad though. She didn't mind as long as they stood behind her, but it was really up to them.

"You do know that they're going to look for left over sperm?" Kurt told her at her confused face, god this was going to awkward. Blaine runs his hands through his hair; he didn't want to leave if she needed them with her.

She rolled her eyes, trying to lighten the atmosphere some, "Yeah I know, I don't care if you stay or leave. Do what /you/ want."

"Whatever you want." Kurt told her. Then Blaine laughed out of nowhere.

Harley threw a balled up sock at him, "Jerk!" She said giggling along with him.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed then sighed, "It's that we're just so gay."

**Please review! Reviews are like votes the count! And if you need to register and you live in the US here's the link!**

** elections/ed/us/vote**

**It doesn't matter who you vote for as long as you vote!**

**And sorry non-us people and teens under the age of 18. You should vote too. If you can!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! **

**XOXO**  
"God damn it Blaine Hummel-Anderson! What happen to being serious?" Kurt laughed at him; Blaine just stuck out his tongue. Then the nurse came in. Harley laughed at her Dads, the laughter fading pretty quickly when she saw the nurse.

"Maybe you two should leave?" She said but it was more a question.

"Uhh okay." Blaine mumbles pulling Kurt with him.

"You're lucky the nurse came in otherwise I may have bitten you're tongue." Kurt hisses.

"We'll have time for that later." Blaine whispers winking causing Kurt to slap his shoulder.

Harley moaned, "The curtain is not soundproof Guys!" She returned to seriousness and looked at the nurse, waiting.

The nurse told her when she looked back at her, "This will feel weird, but it won't hurt."

While in the back round you could hear Kurt and Blaine, "Shit." Blaine mutters.

"Blaine she could be religious." Kurt hisses.  
"Religious people cuss." Blaine mumbles.

"You're going to be the death of me." Kurt groans. Harley nodded, not showing and indication of fear. She may not have been showing it but she was damn terrified.

"Done, I'm going to go back to the lab test this, and get the results on the blood work." She walked out of the room with out of another room.

Harley nodded and closed her legs, sitting up. She heard a shuffling noise and giggled, "You guys can come back now." The words hadn't even left her mouth before she saw her Dads.

"This is why we should never come to hospitals." Blaine laughs fixing Kurt's hair so it's standing straight again.

"You ass hole messed up my hair." Kurt huffed trying to put it back into perfection. Blaine winked at Kurt then turned to Harley.

Harley covered her eyes, "I don't need to see your soon-to-be-sex hair Daddy!" She finished with a giggle.

"It's not that bad! Trust me you've seen it way worst than this!" Kurt exclaims fixing his hair more quickly.

"Don't hurt yourself babe." Blaine sits beside Harley on the table wrapping an arm around her. Kurt flips him off and goes back to the mirror, "How was it?"

Harley laughed, "Didn't need to know that either Daddy!" Harley shrugged and leaned back on Blaine, "No worse than I expected."

Blaine nods, "Well at least it wasn't worst than you expected."

"How's my hair now?" Kurt calls over hands on his hips his hair a little more messy than usual but it was about the same as pre-sex hair.

"Perfetto!" Blaine smiles.

Harley laughed again, "Dad was right, you /are/ gay."

"Before I left the womb." Kurt smiles  
"Sad song." Blaine comments.

"That the Day I left the womb honey."

"Still sad...Things seem normal again!" Blaine smiles at his family. Harley nodded and started to say something before she saw the nurse coming back with what she assumed were results.

"Well, one you're clean, the other results haven't come back yet, but I'm going to write in there was definite signs of rape, I'm going to make sure there's no internal bleeding on your bruises, then we should have the results by then." She said in one breath. Blaine and Kurt got out of the way for the nurse.

Harley closed her eyes, feeling the worry of STD's fly off her shoulders. She opened her eyes and nodded, "Sure."

"First I have a question do you suffer from symptoms such as partial paralysis, blackouts and loss of mobility in the arms and legs and loss of coordination, impaired or loss of speech function and brain disorientation?"

Harley thought about it, "Uhh...I-I...I black out sometimes..."

She nods, "Let's do an ultrasound." Kurt's eyes went wide at the word, "I'm not checking for a child, a ultrasound may be used to look for blood in the abdomen. While it has its place in the management of trauma, ultrasound is especially useful in evaluating obstetric and gynecologic problems such as bleeding from an ovarian cyst or an ectopic or tubal pregnancy." She explained kindly.

"I have no clue what two of those words meant." Blaine muttered when she left to get the equipment.

Harley smirked, "Dad, she said, I'm not pregnant. They want to make sure I didn't get knocked up and have a miscarriage, or if I have a growth. I'm probably fine dad."

Kurt sticks his tongue out at her. "They're not checking for a child she's looking for blood in the abdomen." Blaine sighed running his hand through his hair at the thought of Harley having a miscarriage, if she did should he be said, because he knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

Harley giggled, "I know that. Dad however..." She trailed off as the nurse came back in with the equipment.

"This is going to feel cold." The nurse explained holding up the container that held the jelly. Blaine winked at Harley, which made Kurt elbow him in the ribs.

Harley sent Blaine 'Bitch-Please' look that was worthy of being Kurt's, then nodded, "Okay."

The nurse rolled his eyes, then rubbed the petroleum jelly over her stomach then pressed the scope to her stomach and began to search.

"She learned that from me." Kurt whispers.

"I can tell, I get it a lot from both of you."

"You deserve it. Your head it totally in the gutter sometimes."

"Not my fault."

"Likewise." Kurt huffed, Blaine smirks and ruffles Kurt's hair, "I bloody hate you sometimes!" Kurt hisses.

"Likewise." Blaine sticks his tongue out at Kurt. He licked it then pulled back realizing the nurse was staring at them. "We're going to go behind that curtain." Kurt mumbles dragging Blaine with him.

Harley moaned, "Get a room!" She called as the nurse giggled softly.

You have a great family." She sighs, "Luckily there isn't any sign of a miscarriage, and there doesn't seem to be any serious internal bleeding, it's hard to tell because a bruise is internal bleed so it you begin to feel those symptoms more often come in. Here's a rag to clean of your stomach, I'm going to go back to see if the test are done. Then you should be okay to leave." She tells Harley.

In the background there's a clang of mental hitting the floor. "Shit." Kurt hisses.

"Now who's cussing?" Blaine teases.

"Shut up." Kurt mumbles then there's a sound of papers hitting the ground

Harley nodded and slipped her clothes back on. She smirked as she had an idea, she walked quietly up behind her Dad's, who were having a quite passionate make-out session and cleared her throat, "Sorry to be a cock-block, but I don't have a dead child inside me." She ended smirking still.

Kurt turned bright red, "Well logical it would have fallen out by now." He said hiding his face getting off of the desk that they messed up completely.

"Errr, uh great!" Was all Blaine could mange pulling his shirt down.

Harley chuckled, "Please tell me you weren't about to get it on a desk at the Doctor's office while the light of you life found out if she had internal bleeding." She smirked again.

"Not all the way." Blaine mumbled smirking.

"He started it!" Kurt pointed at Blaine laughing.

"Mhm, you believe that all you want." Blaine teases.

Harley giggled, "Don't care! Oh, Nurse's back." She said going back into the room, followed by her Dad's. She smirked and lent up to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Sex-Hair, Daddy."

"Well there two different sperms found, so you have you're proof there, I sent all the paper work up front. I hope you when your case." She smiles.

"It's all your fault always running your hands through my hair and grabbing on to it."

"One: It's soft and two: you love it."

"Not after." Kurt pouted trying to fix it again.

Harley smiled, "Thank you." Then turned to her Dad's, "Oh Jeez, Daddy sit down." She said making Kurt sit on the table, then started working on his hair, fixing it like only she and Kurt could, "There." she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, let's get out of here before I do something I regret." Kurt smiles.

"We should come here more often, we're all in a good mood."

"Bad pun." Kurt stands up and begins to head out the door talking Blaine and Harley's hand as they walk down the hallway.

"Stop with the sex puns!" Harley giggled as she followed her Dad's out, and to the lobby, meeting Mr. Parker

"She's healthy and clean and babyless." Blaine told him happily picking up the paper work handing it to him.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Parker nodded, "That's great. The sperm matched Dylan and his Father. That's just one more thing in our benefit. I have to go file this paperwork, but I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled shaking Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"Shall we go home?" Kurt asks.

"I think it's something in the air." Blaine interjects.

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Kurt sighs.

"Maybe just for a hour or so."

Harley rolled her eyes, "SHUT UP! I want to go /home/." She smiled leaning back on Blaine.

"It's something in the air!" Blaine declares.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Let's go children!"

Harley rolled her eyes and followed them to the car, yawning. She looked up at Kurt, "Sit with me?" She wanted to sleep but wanted someone next to her in case she had a nightmare.

Kurt nodded and got in the back of the car wrapping an arm around Harley. Blaine sang along to the radio making up most of the words as he began to drive down the road. Harley smiled and laid her head in Kurt's lap, "Thanks." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Kurt smiled running his hands through her hair gently as they drove home. Harley tensed up when they were halfway there, shaking some. Kurt sang quietly until she relaxed. Harley relaxed, and wrapping her arms around her waist, curling into the fetal position, her head in Kurt's lap. Kurt petted Harley lightly until they arrived back to their home, "Harley it's time to wake up love." Kurt whispers as Blaine unpacked the three bags.

Harley moaned curling her body tighter, "Noooooooooo." She whine/mumbled.

"Sh-h, it's just a dream love." Kurt tells her shaking her lightly. Harley gasped sitting up. She was shaking some and was pale, but at least she wasn't vomiting. "It's all right Har." Kurt whispers cupping her cheeks, "See everything is fine? They can't tough you." He mumbles rubbing her cheek with his thumb softly. She nodded a few tears running down her face, as she scooted onto Kurt's lap, sniffling some. "It's okay Harley." Kurt whispers holding her to his chest humming quietly.

She nodded again, wrapping her arms around Kurt's middle and snuggling closer, just wanting to be held. Blaine scouted into the car to see what the hold up was, hugging Harley and Kurt when he say his little girl sobbing into Kurt's chest, "You wanna go inside?" he whispers after a few minutes, "We can put in a movie and cuddle?" Harley nodded and let Kurt carry her to the house.

Blaine put in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and put a blanket over the three of them Harley in the middle, "Tell us if we're squishing you to death." Blaine mumbles

She giggled, "I'm fine Dad." She said as she watched with rapt attention, pointing out the things from the books they had missed.

"They miss out a lot of the really good things." Kurt commented, while Blaine practically sited the words as it went on.

Harley nodded, "Yeah they did! I mean really?! Deathly Hallows Part two? Fail. Yes I cry every time. Yes, it's one of my favorite movies; did they do the book justice? No." Harley ranted laying her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes, I can't believe he didn't fix his wand, and he just broke the elder wand! He is now wandless! They couldn't take two seconds to have him repair his original wand. Which is stupid! No one in the theater had a good reaction to it." Blaine sighs.

"Nerds." Kurt snorts.

"You are too."

"Not as bad as you two."

Harley nodded, "I know! I mean...Harry really is a dumbass!" Harley sighed, ignoring Kurt.

"We'll it's the writes fault." Kurt shrugged.

"You don't take this serious enough."

"NERDS!"

Harley bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. When they were getting the pictures, she couldn't believe they hadn't noticed it. She had a tattoo.

Kurt yawns slightly, "Are we going to do a marathon?"

"Maybe...but we started in the middle so we may just go to the end, not sure...Har?"

Harley was on the edge of her seat watching with rapt attention as the time-turner scene took place. She normally wouldn't have chanced it, but she was to involve in the movie to care if they saw it. She was wearing a tank top, her hair covering the small tattoo. The tattoo of, "Happiness can be found in even the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light." With a small glasses and lighting scar under it. "I take that as a yes." Kurt sighs leaning back braiding Harley's hair lazily.

"Kurtie you have to be a little excited." Blaine coos. Kurt smiles rolling his eyes then they go wide.

"Nice tat Har." He was a little mad, but decided that she was going through enough anyway.

"Wh-what?" Blaine stutters looking at Kurt to see if he was joking, or something.

She gasped, turning to see her tattoo, "Uhh...T-Thanks Daddy." She said breathlessly.

"It's not going to look as cool when you're eighty though." Kurt smiles knowing that this reaction could be worst than him being angry.

"Wh-when did you get that?" Blaine asks still in shock.

She rolled her eyes, "Like you don't have a 'B' on your hip bone, and Dad doesn't have a 'K' on his." She looked at Blaine, and shrugged, "16, the night of the Deathly Hallows premier."

"We we're drunk." Kurt says, he didn't regret it but it wasn't something they would ever do sober.

"Oh... Good quote." Blaine sighs the shock wearing off, "Did you do it because all your friends were or?"

She blushed some, "Thanks. No, I was the only one who got one. I just wanted to get something from the series that wasn't some key-chain. I have a snitch on my foot." She said, looking at the golden ball on her heel.

"Any other tattoos or piercing we need to know about?" Blaine asks, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I am, but it was her choice... Do you have a fake I.D?" Kurt asks twirling her hair.

She giggled, "Yes, I am covered in piercings and tattoo's my fake I.D. is up in my room next to my stash of crack and weed." She said leaning back on Kurt's chest moving her hair so he could keep playing with it.

"Smart ass," Blaine mumbles.

"But seriously, it's fine if you do, just don't get caught, I think they're more serious about them now." Kurt sighs redoing the braid. "Was this all on the same night?" Kurt smirks.

Harley smirked back, "Mayyyyyyyybe. What? I was feeling sentimental!"

"NERD!" Kurt laughs.

"That's a complement!"

Harley laughed, "True. Not the reaction I expected when you found out I had three tattoos. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Well I'm not proud of you for getting three tattoos but it's your body." Kurt tells her.

"We did things that our parents didn't find out about for awhile." Blaine told her as Kurt undid the braid and began a fish-tail braid.

Harley laughed again, "What? Other than loosing your virginity when Dad was sixteen?" After the words left her mouth she felt the sting of them hit her. She had lost hers at 14 thanks to Dylan. She decided she didn't want it to ruin the moment, so she kept smiling.

"That and we eloped, but then got married a second time so we wouldn't have to explain it to everyone." Kurt says. Blaine smiles pressing his fingers to his lips shushing them as to say, 'tell no one.'

She giggled, "Oh? You guys were lucky. Rachel would have killed you."

"That's why she .won't. find out." Kurt tells her biting his lip.

"We need alcohol." Blaine mumbles.

"Probably not the best idea, pet." Kurt tells him.

"Why?"

"You really like sex when drunk." Kurt turns pink

"No not drunk just a little intoxicated."

"I remember last time you said that." Kurt snorts.

Harley moaned, "What is wrong with you two?! You guys are as bad as Cooper and Jess!"

"I know we have an amazing sex life." Blaine smirks getting up bringing back a three beer bottles handing one to each of them.

"Blaine!"

He shrugs, "I was drinking at age fourteen."

"Does mean she should."

"She probably has already."

Harley sets the beer on the table, unopened, "Don't want to know about your sex life Dad! And yes, I've had a drink before, but beer is some nasty ass shit."

"There's wine if you want some, and I think we have vodka some where." Blaine sits down wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"You have to get use to it. This kind taste like lime, and bread." Kurt wrinkles his nose but takes a sip anyway.

Harley smiled and climbed off Kurt to go get a drink. She came back with a small glass of vodka and a red mixer, siting back on Kurt's lap, him still playing with her hair.

"You should fish-tail your hair more often." Kurt smiles at his work. Blaine nods getting up to putting in the Fire of goblet, then returns to his original position. Harley shrugged before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks sitting up.

Harley set down her drink, "We haven't told Uncle Coop." She and her Uncle had always been close. Really close. She could tell him anything, or...almost anything.

"You want to call him?" Blaine asks.

"He might be busy, or asleep..." Kurt mutters rubbing her back.

"We can see if he's online, or text him asking if he can talk." Blaine sets down his drink.

She shook her head, "I'll call him and tell him to come over in the morning... I just can't believe I didn't tell him..." She mumbled the last part, taking all of her drink in one go. She set the empty glass down on the table and leaned back on Kurt.

"Okay." Blaine nods. Kurt smiles lightly, he was scared of what he would think, he didn't want him to blame it on blame, and he knew he wouldn't but he still had to worry about it.

Harley stood back up; she came back from the kitchen with a much larger glass of the same drink.

Blaine picked his drink up again, and relaxed, "Kurt are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." Kurt chugs his drink and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Harley sat down next to her Dad's, settling her legs across their laps. "What about?" She asked drinking half of her glass all at once.

"Nothing important pet." Kurt whispers stroking her hair.

"Which means something." Blaine mumbles.

"Later." Kurt whispers so Harley can't hear.

Harley knew something was up, but chose to let it go, "M'kay. I'ma go change. " She said downing the rest of her drink, and going to change into her pajamas.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's silly, I just feel like he may blame it on you, and I don't want that, I know he won't but still...and I care about what he says."

"I don't know what's he going to say I can't promise you anything." Kurt nods nuzzling closer to Blaine, "But-but what if he does?"

"Then that's too bad, because I thought he would know not to blame things we can't help when we didn't know about it. And we can tell him we're doing every thing we can to make this better." Blaine says then chugs the rest of his drink setting it on the floor. Wrapping his arms around Kurt holding him tightly.

"It's still a scary thought though." Kurt mumbles into his chest.

Harley closed her door, and peeled off her shirt. She thought she heard something move, but shrugged it off, blaming the drink she'd had. She walked across the room to get her pajama shirt. She was humming softly to her self when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Her mind was racing, trying to comprehend what was happening, when she head Dylan whisper something in her ear. She screamed. Loud.

Blaine and Kurt jump up and run up stairs fearing the worst, "Fuck." Blaine growls when he sees Dylan.  
"I'm really tired of this." Kurt moans coming back with a taser gun, taking a moment to get correct aim then tases him at high voltage.

"Damn." Blaine mutters admiring Kurt. "I'm going to go call Officer Davidson." Harley gasped when Dylan shook behind her and fell to the floor. She just stood there half naked, shaking and pale, holding back the tears that would be coming soon.

Kurt takes Harley up in his arms, "Let's get out of this room." Kurt mutters carrying her to their room, grabbing her pants before she leaves. "Dads going to call the police officer who has been helping us, and he's going back to jail." Harley couldn't respond yet. She just let Kurt carry her to his room.

Blaine waited till they took Dylan away; Davidson gave him more paperwork to fill out. "We'll call you in the morning."

"Okay thank you."

"Go take care of your family."

"See you."

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thing in the reviews!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine went upstairs to find Kurt holding Harley, "Harley?" Blaine whispers sitting next to Kurt. Harley flinched, and then relaxed when she remembered it was her Dad and not Dylan. She let the first tear stream down her face, and then stopped the rest from coming.

Blaine frowns cursing under his breath about Dylan. "Let's go to sleep." Kurt whispers, Harley nodded and scooted down into the laying position, letting Kurt wrap his arms around her protectively. Kurt laid an arm around her so he could hold hands with Blaine, they stared at each other for awhile, until Harley drifted off into a light sleep so that Kurt was able to get out of his grip, Kurt moved over to Blaine so they were holding each other tightly, Blaine being shorter than Kurt curled up in his next to him arms wrapped around each other until they fell asleep.

Harley woke up at three thirty, and climbed out of the bed quietly slipping on her pants. She grabbed Blaine's phone and walked downstairs. She checked the time, if she knew her Uncle Coop, he'd be very much awake, playing some video game. She decided to call him. She dialed the phone and pressed call.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Coop." Harley smiled some, hearing her Uncles voice.

"Hey Harhar!" Coopers voice pepped up automatically, "What's up?"

She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Zelda." Cooper mutters, "How are you it's been like a year since we've talked."

Harley laughed, "Coop, it's been two weeks tops. You should come over, we need to catch up." She said biting her lip, hoping he would take a hint.

"If it's okay with your dads, is something up?" He could tell by her voice.

Harley pulled the phone away and moaned, putting it back to her mouth she shook her head, "Kind of, they're still asleep, but I was gonna call you in the morning anyway."

"It has to be important if it couldn't wait till morning." Cooper says getting curious, "Did you get another tattoo, but you regret it?"

Harley giggled, "Shut up, Jerk! No nothing like that, although they did see all three of them."

"Who had the best reaction?" Cooper asks laughing lightly.

Harley thought about it, "Uhh...Daddy."

"How was it? I bet Blaine complemented the quotes, he's such a nerd."

"Of course he did! I mean they're Harry Potter, he was proud after he moved past the shock. If you want to hear more you have to hear it in person." She threatened not wanting to say much more over the phone.

"Do you wanna met up for lunch tomorrow, or coffee?" Cooper suggested knowing he wouldn't get much out of her because one: she hated talking on the phone and two: it was three forty in the morning so she was probably tired.

Harley nodded, "Whenever you're up tomorrow just come over. I think Dad's want to be there too, so you can just come over here."

"Uh okay cool, see you then?" Cooper was confused she usually wanted to met alone, so they could talk about things that she had to get off her chest, but didn't want to tell her dads about it.

Harley nodded, "Yeah, see ya then Coop. Love you."

"You too Harhar." Coop hung up there a little confused about what was going on. Harley hung up and let the first tears fall since last night.

Blaine woke to find Harley missing from their bed, he checked the bathroom, and her bedroom before going downstairs finding her curled up in a chair crying. "Harley?" Blaine whispers before approaching her. Harley just kept crying, letting Blaine pick her up. "Sh-h, did you have a nightmare?" Blaine asks carrying her upstairs. Harley shook her head, that's what had woken her up, but not what was upsetting her. "What happened?" Blaine asks. Kurt was now awake moving around a bit so Harley could be in the middle. She shook her head again, crying into Blaine's chest.

"Did-did you tell Coop?" Kurt asks noticing Blaine's phone missing.

She shook her head, "He's coming over later." She managed, finally stopping crying enough to talk.

"Okay that's fine." Blaine tells her kissing the top of her head. Harley nodded and snuggled closer to her Dad, wanting to sleep, but not wanting a nightmare.

"I'm going to go make some coffee and we can talk." Kurt told then, and then left leaving Blaine holding Harley to his chest. Harley nodded. She was still shaking in Blaine's arms, but had no intention of moving anytime soon.

Kurt came back with three cups of coffee, "You want some coffee?" Blaine asks rubbing her back lightly.

She nodded and downed half the cup in one go. "Thanks Daddy."

Kurt nods they drank their coffee in silence, "What time is Cooper coming?" Kurt asks.

Harley shrugged, "He said whenever he got up." They went down stair and snuggled up on the couch silently drinking coffee. She looked at the door as the doorbell rang, "Which I guess is now!" She said jumping off Blaine's lap and flinging the door open, squeaking in surprise when Coop picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey there!" Coop spends her around. "Hey squirt." Blaine frowns stilled hating the nick-name, "Kurt you have sex-hair." Cooper laughs.

"No I don't." He pouts.

Harley smiles as he set her down, "Daddy your room isn't sound proof, and your hair doesn't lie." She smiled as she sat down on Blaine's lap. Kurt pressed his lips together.

"So why are we all up at this ungodly hour?" Cooper asks smiling.

"That's for Harley to tell you." Blaine said yawning.

"I'm up because. I couldn't sleep." She settled on after a minute, "I don't know why you two are up, and Coop, it's seven am. It's not ungodly."

"Yes it is, you two might wanna leave in case this is girl talk." Cooper laughed

"And I'm the gay one." Blaine rolled his eyes

"You are." Kurt stayed silent, he knew Blaine and Harley was trying to make the atmosphere lighter, but it was failing or so it seemed.

Harley rolled her eyes, "They already know about the tattoo's so if it was girl talk, it wouldn't be anything they didn't already know." Harley said shifting on Blaine's lap, setting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Then what's up?" Cooper asks he could sense the tenseness and Harley was a lot clingier than last time. Harley looked at her Dad's, waiting for them to start the story. She would jump in, but she didn't think she could start it.

"Harley has been sexual abused by Dylan." Kurt said finally.

His grin fell his jaw hanging open, "Wh-what." Cooper stuttered.

Harley looked just as shocked as Coop, Kurt hadn't been that blunt since the whole thing started. "Yeah." she said when Coop looked at her.

"But-but what do you mean?" Cooper was still in shock.

"She's been raped and beaten for a while now. We just found out." Kurt sighed

"Harley?" Cooper asks quietly he couldn't believe that his little girl has been going through that, "Ho-how long?"

Harley bit her lip, "Uhh, since I was 14." She said scratching at the scars on her wrist

"Woah." Cooper mutters under his breath, "Anything else I need to know?" Cooper asks on edge.

Harley knew Cooper would never hit her, but his tone scared her some. She flinched when she heard his voice. "Uhhh...His Dad raped me too." She mumbled, scratching at her wrist harder, wishing she had her blade with her.

Cooper mutters something that sounded like "I'm going to kill them." But Kurt and Blaine weren't sure.

"We're going to court." Kurt said.

"You better be!" Cooper hissed.

"Cooper!" Blaine said sharply glaring at his older brother. Harley brought her knees to her chest, waiting to see what happened.

"Can I talk too you? Alone." Cooper asks Blaine. They get up and go outside.

"Fuck." Kurt moans. Harley bit her lip, wrapping her arms tight around her legs, like she did when she had a nightmare. Kurt wraps an arm around her sighing, "Don't worry." Harley nodded curling into Kurt, still shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

** -Outside-**

"We just found out about this as well." Blaine tells him running his hand through his hair.

"I know but still."

"We couldn't have done anything if he did."

"I know, but I just feel...I don't know...She was my daughter..."

"Then we adopted her." Blaine told him, Cooper sometimes seemed for got how things like that work.

"I know, but still."

"We can't change the past no matter how hard we wish." Blaine told him.

"How are you the younger one." he sighs chuckling. "Lets go inside." Cooper sighs after a few minutes of silence. They walk in finding Harley curled into Kurt's side, "Harley?"

Harley looked up at Coop, still somewhat scared, though she had no reason to be, "Y-Yeah..?"  
Cooper takes her him his arms, Harley flinched some then relaxed and let him hold her.

"We can make things better." He whispers.

Harley nodded, "I know..." She smiled sadly at him.

They sat in silence for a bit. "So..." Kurt broke the silence finally they all stared at him.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Smooth." she said standing up and cracking her back with a moan. Kurt stuck out his tongue smiling.

"You two do that a lot." Cooper comments.

"It's not like there's a reason behind it." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"You guys have a better sex life than I do." Coop laughs.

"Jealous?" Kurt laughs, Cooper stays silent laughing silently.

Harley giggled, "Shut up! God, I know more about your sex lives than I ever wanted to!" She said sitting back down on Cooper's lap.

"You know nothing!" Kurt laughs, Cooper's eyes widen a bit. Blaine laughs, he loves when things become light even though it only ever did if they were talking about their sex lives.

Harley raise an eyebrow, "Oh really? Must we re-visit the many, many times I've either walked in on you, or you got all wanky in public, only to come home and get it on, very loudly, in your room?"

"At least you don't know details." Kurt mumbled.

"Let's stop here."

"Oh no, this was going to get interesting." Cooper laughs.

Harley sighed, "You guys really, don't realize how loud you are, do you? You also aren't careful about what pieces of paper you just leave laying around, including you kink list."

"Kurt, I suggest you stop talking now." Blaine laughs at Kurt's redness.

"Damn you two." Cooper smiles and nods approvingly.

Harley laughed, "I know, a lot more than that, however I'm keeping it for blackmail."

"Do tell." Cooper laughs.

"Blackmail?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Harley smirked and pulled out her phone, bringing up a picture, then passing it to Coop, "Page one of their kink list."

"Damnnn." Cooper laughs, "You guys. Wow. I'm scared but damnn!" Cooper laughs.

"How many pages do you have?"

"I'm not sure what to say anymore." Blaine says seriously but laughs.

Harley laughed, "I don't know, but I have 17 pages that I know of, but who knows there could be more." She smirked taking her phone back.

"I'm not telling you if there is." Blaine laughs, Kurt glares at him bright red.

"I haven't seen Kurt blush in a long time." Cooper laughs.

Harley smiled again, and then looked down at her vibrating phone, she opened the new text from Dylan, not noticing Cooper reading over her shoulder.

"Ar-are you still talking too him?" Cooper asks frowning.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asks alarm, "He should still be in jail."

Harley shook her head, "He said he got out last night, and he's on his way over right now..." She trailed off going pale again.

"Text him we're calling the police if he comes near this house." Cooper tells her.

"He already knows. Daddy tazed him last nigh." Harley mumbled the last words.

"I'd give you a high five but I feel like this is an inappropriate timing." Cooper mutters.

"We'll call the cops though. He's not touching you." Kurt took Blaine's hand.

Harley nodded, slipping her phone into her back pocket, "He should be here in a few minutes..."

"I'm just going to call Officer Davidson."

"Ok."

"Who?" Cooper asks Harley quietly.

Harley laid her head on Coops chest, "The cop who helped us last night when he came."

"He's been helping us for awhile now." Kurt sighs when Blaine comes back in the room.

"He's on his way." Cooper nods a bit confused he had never seen the happiness level sink so quickly. Harley nodded. She bit her lip when she heard her window close.

They watched Harley for a minute, "So that kink list..." Cooper mutters.

"Shut up."

"There were a lot of kinks per list."

"You are jealous." Kurt cuts in.

"Not sure yet."

"Mhm." Harley smiled some, but her smiled faded right away when Dylan walked down the stairs.

"What the hell." Cooper moans.

"How many time am I going to have to tase him?" Kurt asks taking out the gun, taseing him on a lower setting than last night but enough to knock him unconscious.

"Is it sad that I find that hot?" Blaine mumbles. Harley let a few tears run down her face, curling into Coop more. Cooper hugs her tightly, a moment later Officer Davidson is at the door.

"Kurt had to tase him."

"Again?" He asks, Blaine nods, "You think this kid would get the message, well since this has been the second time we're going to keep him longer, I'm going to call you and try to get you guys a closer court date so..." He trails off, not allowed to say those types off things, but he wanted him locked up as much as this family does. He cuffs him swiftly, "I have to wait until he wakes up."

Blaine nods, "Lets go in the other room Harley." Cooper mumbles. Harley nodded and followed Coop into the other room, before she lost it. She broke down and started sobbing and shaking.

Cooper flinches at her sudden out burst; he carries her to the couch holding her in his lap, "Sh-hh you're safe." He whispers. Harley brought her knees up and sobbed into Cooper's chest.

Blaine and Kurt wait till Davidson takes Dylan away, they say their thanks they face each other.  
"I think it worst that this is something we're use to." Kurt finally answers, "But no, it's not sad." Kurt kisses Blaine slowly.

"When are you two not about to fuck each other?!" Cooper calls out when he hears moaning and someone being pushed against the wall. Harley didn't respond, she had blacked out. It happened sometimes, when stuff got to stressful. The nurse said it was nothing to worry about though. They came into the room disheveled, "Harley?" Cooper mumbles kissing the top of her head softly. She still didn't move. She was fine and would come to in a few minutes, but until then she was cloncked. "I think she passed out." Cooper says scared.

"Yeah the nurse said that it wasn't anything to stress about, it may be because we haven't eaten in a few days..." Blaine trails off to think about the last time they ate food.

"I'm going to go make everybody salad." Kurt mumbles walking into the kitchen fixing his clothes and hair. Harley's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but felt weak so stayed where she was.

"Just stay down sweetie." Cooper mumbles.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asks.

Harley shrugged, and yawned, "Fine I guess."

"Okay, here." Kurt hands her a bowl of salad, then comes back with three other for the rest of them.

"Blaine fix your hair." Cooper mutters laughing at Blaine's messy curls.

Harley smiled and ruffled Blaine's hair, "It looks nice all curly." She said sitting down next to Blaine and Coop now that she could walk. "Thanks Daddy." She smiled eating the salad.

"I'm glad you don't really wear gel anymore." Kurt says with a wink eating his salad.

"Again when are you two not about to fuck each other in some way!?" Cooper asks laughing.

Harley yawned and set her empty bowl on the table, "They never rest."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Coffee or sleep?" Blaine asks Harley.

"Coffee isn't a supplement to sleep Blaine." Cooper says in an older brother way.

"We've been doing it for years." Kurt sighs

Harley shrugged, "Vodka."

"Okay." Blaine gets back and brings back a full bottle and four shot glasses.

"Ohh let's play a drinking game!" Cooper exclaims.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Kurt seriously."

Harley rolled her eyes, "Fine. What? Truth or Dare?"

"No that's sooo middle school. Let's play I've never ever."

"There is a gay man inside of you." Blaine sighs.

Harley laughed, "You sure you're straight? Fine. Dad you first." Harley said sitting back.

"Yes I am." Cooper defends his sexuality.

"Fine uhh I've never ever gotten anything pierced." Blaine shrugs.

Harley took a shot, "Next."

"You suck at this game." Kurt mumbles.

"I've done a lot."

"My turn." Cooper announces, "I've never ever had sex with Blaine." Kurt rolls his eyes and took a shot.  
Harley bit her lip, when she realized it was her turn "uhhhhh..." They wait for her to go, Kurt tries to braid a bit of Blaine's hair but fails. "I don't know if there's anything I haven't done." Harley mumbled.

"Gay sex?" Cooper mumbles.

"The better kind." Kurt whispers to Blaine propping his feet in his lap, they share a smirk then turned their attention back to Harley.

"Yeah that!" Harley smiled.

Kurt and Blaine take a shot, then Cooper does, "I don't want to know." Blaine says filling up his glass again.

"I'm with Blaine."

"I wasn't going to tell you."

"Good." they say in unison.

Harley laughed, "Daddy your turn."

"I've never ever...had sex with a girl."

"Ew." Blaine mumbles, "But I wanna take a hit anyway."

"You can trust me we know you'd never do that." Cooper rolls his eyes and takes a shot. Harley took a shot, and hoped no one noticed. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

"I've never ever... I don't know. Can we just drink?" Kurt asks.

"I'm good with that." Blaine mutters drinking his shot. Harley blushed red at Kurt's look, and took another shot. They all took shot after shot for a few minutes, and then they started to get a little more than tipsy. Harley started to spill some secrets, some of hers...Some of Coopers.

Kurt was now straddling Blaine's lap kissing him slowly. "They're always about have sex aren't they?" Cooper asks.

"Ya-up." Harley smiled leaning back on Cooper.

"Sorry." Cooper covers her ear and then her eyes when they get more into it, "GET. A. ROOM!"

Harley giggled, "I've seen them do worse. Well, I'm tired and going to have a hangover come morning, so I'm going to bed. Dad's go...continue, in your room. Being quiet would be preferred. Coop, you're crashing in my room right?" She asked yawing at the end.

"Course." Cooper smiles.

Harley yawned again and nodded, "M'kay..." She mumbled climbing off Cooper and pulling him up with her.

Cooper follows Harley upstairs, "They're going to loud as hell aren't they?"

Harley nodded, "You have /no/ idea."

"Wonderful, if I cover your ears in the middle of the night there's a reason."

Harley laughed lightly and grabbed her pajamas, heading to the bathroom to change.

Cooper looks at the pictures of Kurt and Blaine, then of him and Harley, then of all four of them. Smiling then turns to Harley when she walks out, "I feel like that was a creepy turn," he laughs.

She giggled, "Just a bit!" She grabbed her bush and started to work on her long hair.

"Don't you ever cut your hair?" Coop yawns, and then frowns at the moans and stumbling in the hallway.

She shrugged, tying it up in a bun, "Daddy likes it long." She mumbled before giggling at Cooper, "Get used to it, they'll be much more loud soon." She grumbled scratching her wrist and thigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**-**

Blaine moaned, "God Kurt." He said as he bucked his hips up to Kurt's.  
-

Cooper scrunches his nose up, "I wish I drank more."

_

" ." Kurt mumbles against his lips, pulling him in their bedroom.

Harley nodded, lying on the bed and scooting so there was stillroom for Cooper.

-

Blaine nodded, "/So/ long..."

Cooper laid besides her wrapping an arm around her protectively, "Lets try to fall asleep before they get loud." Cooper mumbles turning off the light.

_

Kurt takes off his and Blaine's shirt quickly before their lips crash again their teeth clacking against each other. Harley nodded, snuggling into Cooper before falling asleep.

_

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, "God..H-Hurry." Kurt's hip buckle forward his nails digging into Blaine's back slightly. Blaine gasped flipping them over so he was on top of Kurt, "Fuck." Blaine moaned palming Kurt through his jeans. Kurt moans Blaine's name, grinding against Blaine's hand. Blaine smirked and pulled off the rest of both their clothes, then straddled Kurt's chest naked.

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt moans at the sudden lost of friction, and the closeness.

Blaine smirked, "Relax baby." he smiled kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt tilts his head back taking a slow breath, he had no clue what Blaine was about to do, but what ever it was he was okay with it. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, moving his mouth down his chest; stopping to suck at a nipple, knowing what that did to Kurt.

Kurt sucks in quickly biting his lip producing a small growl at the back of his throat. Blaine smirked, nipping and flicking his tongue over it while palming Kurt hard again. Kurt moans loudly, his hips jerk forwards. Blaine pulled away, "Like that?"

"Harder." Kurt whispers hotly in Blaine's ear licking the shell of flesh.

Blaine moaned, squeezing Kurt's cock...hard. "Better?" He asked breathlessly. Kurt nods whimpering his nails digging into Blaine's back again. Blaine smiled and grabbed the lube, stretching Kurt out slowly. Kurt moans when Blaine brushes against his prostate. Blaine groaned, "God Kurt." He said pulling out.  
Kurt whimpers when Blaine pulls out, wanting more. Blaine smiles and lubes his cock, "Be patient babe."

"You say that a lot." Kurt pouts trying to hold back from grinding on Blaine. Blaine smirked and held down Kurt's hips, pushing into him until he bottomed out. Kurt moans at the fullness, and his hips binging held down so he couldn't ride him, if he wanted too.

Blaine pumped in and out of Kurt, hitting his prostate with every thrust, "Shit Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt moans loudly, whimpering in pleasure each time he hits his prostate.

"F-fuck Kurt...C-Close." He managed before coming deep inside Kurt with a yell of his name. Kurt moans coming when Blaine filled him. Blaine collapsed on Kurt's chest, pulling out slowly. Kurt admits a small whimper in the very back of his throat at the emptiness when Blaine's out of him. "Love you." Blaine mumbled, curling into Kurt, half asleep already.

_

Harley jolted awake half-way through the night with a nightmare, shaking like a leaf.

"You too." Kurt kisses him slowly his tongue tracing Blaine's lips, and then holds Blaine to his chest falling asleep quickly.

_

"Harley?" Cooper mumbles still half asleep. Harley jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying her dinner and booze into the toilet. "Harley?!" Cooper asks getting up, "Ar-are you okay?"

Harley nodded rinsing out her mouth, "Y-Ya..."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched instinctively, before nodding, "Just a nightmare." She mumbled turning off the water and drying her hands.

"Okay." Cooper leads her back to bed, holding her in his lap.

Harley sniffled and laid her head back on Cooper's shoulder. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry 'bout it kiddo." Cooper smiles

She nodded, then looks down at her vomit-stained shirt with a moan. She climbed off Cooper and stripped of her shirt before pulling a clean one on.

"Oh my god. Where they hell did those come from?!" Cooper growls getting up.

Harley mentally face-palmed for not thinking of it before she changed. "Don't worry about it." She mumbled, knowing this was far from over.

"How the hell did you get those?" Cooper repeats, "Who did that too you?"

"Dylan." Harley mumbled, knowing the explosion that was her uncle was about to erupt.

"Bastard." Cooper mumbles gritting his teeth, "Why did you tell anyone!? We could have helped you!" Cooper tried to remain calm but can't help but to raise his voice slightly.

Harley bit her lip, "Just forget it Coop." She mumbled laying back down next to him.

"You're lying, do your dads know about this? When you guys said he hit you I never thought it would that bad, do they know it's that bad?" Cooper asks sadly.

She nodded, "Yeah they found out when they found out about everything else. Cooper nods, mumbling her name over and over again. Harley snuggled into him, "Shut up." She mumbled as she laid her head on his chest. Cooper nods smiling slightly, rubbing her back softly. Harley yawned, "Wuv you." She mumbled half asleep already.

"You too." Cooper mumbles falling asleep after Harley is in a deep silent sleep.

Harley woke up the next morning to Cooper running his fingers over a bruise you could see since her shirt had rucked up some in the night.

"Hey." He mumbles clothing his eyes for a moment still half asleep, "How are you?" He continue stroking her bruise.

She yawned "M'fine." She looked down and saw how there was a nasty fist shaped bruise where Coops fingers were. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing...Sorry." Cooper mumbles pulling back.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay..." She said stretching and cracking her back.

"Wanna go down stairs?" Cooper asks not really sure what to do.

Harley nodded, "Sure." She said standing up and pulling on a sweatshirt, "God it's cold in here." She mumbled.

Cooper shrugs, "I may have to head home soon."

She nodded and followed him downstairs where her Dad's were already sitting, "Morning." She smiled at them, kissing Blaine's cheek and doing the same to Kurt as she got her coffee.

"Morning." They chorus.

"I gotta be heading home soon, it was great seeing you guys."

"You too." Blaine mumbles while working on some paper work.

Harley gave Cooper a hug and kiss on the cheek, "See ya later."

"Bye." Cooper hugs her kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Cooper." Kurt chirps refilling his coffee.

Harley smiled and sat down next to Blaine after Cooper was gone. "What are you doing now?"

"Just some paperwork that we'll need in court, you'll need to sign a few things."

"Harley, do you need a new jumper?" Kurt ask, thinking it's been awhile since they got her a new one a winter was coming soon anyway, Blaine smirks at him.

Harley looked confused; her Daddy had something up his sleeve. "Uhh, sure Daddy."

"Great! We should go out later today, or sometime this week."

"Court date is this Friday so you guys should go before then."

Harley nodded, "Sure, just tell me when." She smiled some, scratching her wrist when she thought about going to court.

"I have to go to the meet up with Mr. Parker, I can drop you guys off where Kurt wanted to go."

"Forever 21 Blaine, that stuff looks cute on Har."

"Forever is an incorrect concept."

Kurt stuck out his tongue, "Nnngh."

Harley laughed at her Dad's, "I'll go get ready."

"Okay." Blaine says waiting till she upstairs, "She was plenty of jumpers, you know."

"I know, I just want to talk to her." Kurt shrugs.

"Okay, whatever you say." Blaine smiles at Kurt, he grins back.

Harley came back downstairs in jeans and a hoddie, "Ready?"

"Yeah, ready Blaine?"

"Let me just make sure I have all the papers." Blaine gathers all the papers. Then they're on their way in ten minutes. Harley sat in the back seat singing along to the radio with her Dad's. They were there pretty soon. "I'll see you guys in an hour."

"Bye love." Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek before hoping out.

"Shall we?" Kurt offers his arm to Harley.

Harley looked suspiciously at Kurt, then took his arm, "Sure."

"You're wondering why the hell we're doing this." Kurt states nonchalantly as they walk into the department store.  
She nodded, "You read me so well!" She joked as she followed him into the store, "Plan on sharing why I'm here?"

"Just to talk, and I have a few questions." Kurt smirks, "And I think you should have something nice for court."

Harley nodded, "Then let the interrogation begin." She said letting Kurt lead her over to the Forever 21 section.

"So was it better?" Kurt asks looking through the different jumpers.

Harley let Kurt pick out the ones to try on like always, it made shopping easier. "Was what better?"

"The sex, girl on girl?" He shrugs looking at a navy blue blazer, thinking it looked too much like Blaine and his uniform.

Harley just looked at him like he had three heads, "What?!"

"I saw you last night." Kurt smirks, then hands her a red blazer.

Harley drops it in the basket, "How stoned was I?!" She mumbled turning brick red.

"Drunk not stoned honey. Do you like green?" Kurt asks holding up a emerald green blazer, "I think you should wear a blazer instead, they're much more formal than a jumper."

"Sure green is good Blazers. Blazers are nice!" Harley smiled; happy to change the topic until she realized there was no way she would get away either it.

Kurt nods handing her the green blazer, "Was it with Sydney? I always thought she was a lesbian, or at least bi.."

Harley moaned adding the blazer to the pile, "No, it wasn't Sydney. Do we /really/ have to talk about this?!"

Kurt ignored her question, "Was it with Caroline? I like her she seems the nicest."

Harley moaned again, "No Daddy." she figured she should just tell him, he'd find out anyway. "It was Lexi." She said as she took another jumper from him. She realized Lexi would never be allowed for another sleepover that was held with only the two of them in her room

"The one with the short blonde hair?" Kurt moves past the jumpers too the white and black blouses.

Harley followed him, "Uhh, y-ya." She knew Kurt knew who Lexi was, they'd been best friends for years.

Kurt nods, "Are you two together or just fucking?" Kurt asks looking at the different styles of them.

She smacked his arm, "Daddy!" She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "We've been together for a while." She mumbled. Considering she knew her parents would be more than okay with her being a lesbian, or at least bi. She wasn't sure yet.

"What? That's what some people do they experiment." Kurt shrugs handing her a white blouse with a ruffle in the front.

She scrunched up her nose and handed it back, "Hate ruffles." she explained when he looked confused. "And anyway, I'm not really experimenting, I've know I was at least bi for a while. I was going to leave Dylan for Lex, but then..." She trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Kurt nods, "I don't think one with buttons would look good though...We'll find one. After court you can be with her."

Harley nodded, "I guess." She mumbled.

"You too can go have celebratory sex!" Kurt says happily picking up a white and black vee-neck and heads to the dressing room dragging Harley with him

Harley moaned, "For the love of-STOP TALKING!" She said. After all the stuff with Dylan she and Lexi hadn't done anything. She hadn't been ready and Lexi hadn't pushed her, they hadn't done anything after that one night.

Kurt laughs, "Okay, we forgot dress pants! Or should we do a skirt? Lets get a few of each for you to try on." Kurt drags her back to the clothing section.

Harley moaned and rolled her eyes at her Daddy. "Whatever you say." She smiled as she pulled out her phone reading her newest text.

"Here." Kurt handed her three different types of black skirts then stops and looks at a pants suit, "No way in hell are you ever wearing one of those."

She took the skirts while answering a call on her phone from Lexi. "Hey babe...No...Shopping...Daddy, why?...Okay...Sure..." She laughed, "Well he gave us permission to have celebratory sex, so I'm sure you could crash at my place for the night...Ya...Okay I will...Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"I'll drop you off after we're done shopping." Kurt says then hands her dress slacks. Harley laughed and took the pants, "Actually her parents are out of town and she doesn't want to be home alone, can she stay at our house tonight?"

"Mhm." Kurt nods smirking, "Now we can go to the changing room."

Harley rolled her eyes and called Lexi back, "Hey babe...Ya you can spend the night...Just expect an interrogation form my Dad's...Hey, no not fair!... Okay. M'hmm, love you too...bye." She hung up and followed Kurt to the changing rooms.

"Okay try on every this with this, then change then blazer along after you tried on all the blazers with the white shirt and the black skirt, then switch with the black shirt. Then change to the other black skirt, then the rest you know the drill. And make sure I see every outfit!" Kurt orders.

She giggled, "M'hm." Before going into the room. She came out a minute later in a short black skirt and emerald green blazer with a white V-neck under it.

"It's cute, but I think the black shirt would look better with that blazer." Kurt puts his hands on his hips.

Harley went back in and came out with the V-neck changed for a black one, "Better?"

"Yes, do you like it? We can always try a different colour blazer, and wear your two inch black heels."

Harley nodded, "Ya it's good." She smiled and came back out with her clothes on and the stuff they were buying and handed it to Kurt.

"Call dad to tell him we're done, he should be done by now... Let's go check out." Kurt tells her while moving towards the check out area.

She called her Dad following Kurt, "Hey Dad...Ya oh okay...Ya I see you... Okay bye." She hung up and waved him over. "He just came in." She told Kurt.

"Prefect timing." Kurt pays for the clothing, handing the bag to Harley before walking towards him.

Harley smiled and followed Kurt to see Blaine, "Hey Dad."

"Hey to Lexi's?" Blaine asks taking her and Kurt's hand as they walk out the door.

"Uhh, I think she's driving to our house, lemmie check." She said calling her. "Hey babe...ya, are you driving to our house or do you need a ride?...Oh okay... Okay, love you too, bye." she smiled slipping her phone into her back pocket. "She'll drive."

"Okay." Blaine mumbles as they get into their car. Harley nodded and climbed into the backseat. Once they were at her house she climbed out of the car and grabbed the bag.

"Ready?" Kurt asks when Harley comes back down stairs then continues talking to Blaine.

"Good news we don't have to worry about Dylan or his father until the court date their in jail till then, and no more paper work till after court." Blaine smiles sadly.

Harley nodded, "Okay Dad." Harley smiled and answered her phone when it rang, "Hey...okay...You can come in the front door stupid...Okay, bye." She smiled and hung up her phone slipping it in her back pocket again. "Lexi's out front"

Blaine nods. "You too have fun." Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine into the living room.

Harley nodded, "We'll be back by 10:00!" She called as she went out to the car. "Hey babe." She said as she hoped in the front seat.

**Hope you like this chapter please review! **

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey! I haven't you in forever!" Lexi exclaims while pulling out of Harley's driveway, "Where too?"

"Ya with all the court stuff I haven't had anytime to breathe. Wherever, it's up to you. You're still spending the night ya?" She smiled, buckling up.

"Yeah! Mhmm we could go get food, or a movie, oh! there's that new dancing club. I'm not sure if you need to be twenty-one to get in though..." she chirps.  
Yesterday 12:43PM

Harley laughed, "Well aren't you exited? The new club on 27th? You have to be 21 and I don't have an I.D. anymore, so we could go to a movie?"

"Sure which one? Or we could just show up and see the one that's about to play." Lexi shrugs.

Harley yawned, "I don't care babe. It's up to you." She smiled and followed Lexi up to the ticket counter.

Lexi buys two tickets too the next movie that on. "You're hair looks a lot longer than last time I saw you." She comments.

Harley nodded, "I haven't seen you in two weeks, huh?" She said thinking about how they'd been at the hotel or doing things for court.

"That's a lot longer than usual! I've just missed you at school and stuff." Lexi shrugs frowning warping her arms around herself.

Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Missed you too babe."

Lexi hugs her back gently. After a moment, "I suppose we should go in the theater now." She sighs nuzzling her head on her shoulder.

Harley sighed, "I guess." She mumbled into Lexi's hair, before moving then following Lexi into the movie. They sit in the back like usual and wait for the movie to start. Harley smiled and snuggled into Lexi's arms some. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexi mumbles wrapping on arm around her in a possessive but protective way.

Harley smiled, "We have to be back at my place by 10:00 so we have to leave as soon as the movies over." Harley smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Lexi nods and begins to draw little patterns on her back when the movie begins.

Harley watched the movie in a comfortable silence with Lexi, laughing occasionally. "Ready?" She asked when it was over.

"Yup." Lexi chirps.

"M'kay." Harley said holding Lexi's hand all the way out to the car. They drive back to Harley's house in silence the radio playing softly in the back round. "So uhhh...M Daddy kind of found out that we were more than just friends." She said biting her lip.

"Oh, is he okay with us?" Lexi asks even though she knew it was with her parents.

She giggled, "No babe, my gay Dad hates the fact that I have a /girl/friend. Of course he's okay with it love."

Lexi laughs lightly, "Well are they okay with me spending the night?"

"Ya it's fine. Just we may get a, no hands below the neck rule or something like that. But I doubt it, Dad will try to interrogate you and Daddy will stop him." She smiled getting out of the car.

"Okay should I be nervous?" Lexi laughs.

"I don't know." She laughed leading her up to the house.

Kurt jumps off the Blaine when he hears keys entering the lock fixing his hair and clothes, Blaine chuckles buttoning his shirt back up; "I'll fix your problem when they go upstairs." He whispers licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

Harley laughed at her Dad's, "Guys go finish upstairs!" She called through the crack in the door.

"Damn it Blaine," Kurt mutters, "How was whatever you guys did?"

"Movie." Blaine tells him.

"The movie was fine." Harley said, "Babe you can put your stuff upstairs in my room." She smiled flopping down on the couch, leaving room for when Lexi got back.

"How did you know they went to the movies?"

"I have a tracker on her." He rolls his eyes, "There was a ticket in her pocket."

"Mhm, Now where were we?" Kurt smiles wickedly

"Right around here." Blaine kisses Kurt lightly, slowly getting more and more passionate. Harley rolled her eyes and opened her arms for Lexi when she came back downstairs. Blaine pulls back leaving Kurt looking a bit like a sad kitty, "So...can I help you two with anything?"  
Lexi stays silent unsure what to do

Harley laughed, "Dad, it's the living room. And last I checked we were living, and I warned you we'd be home at 10:00, so it's your fault you two weren't up in your room. Where you should move if this gets anymore passionate." She motioned to her Dad's at the last part.

"Fine we'll go up stairs, and you too have fun." Kurt says dragging Blaine upstairs, "Don't do anything you'll regret, and you guys a free to drink if Lexi's parents are okay with it!"

Harley rolled her eyes, "BYE DADDY!" She called after them, waiting until she heard the door shut. "Com'ere." Harley pouted making grabby hands for her girlfriend.

Lexi laughs cuddling next to Harley, "Don't they like do it every night?"

"M'hmm." Harley hums, kissing down Lexi's neck, stopping to suck a hickey at her collarbone. Lexi hums tilting her head back. Harley sucked until there was a dark purple mark there, then moved back up, kissing Lexi hard. Lexi kisses back, then pulls back and traces her tongue against Harley's lips before kissing her again. Harley moaned and wrapped her arms around Lexi's neck, while moving to straddle her lap. Lexi runs her hands down Harley's sides leaving her hand on her hips, moaning softly when Harley's tongue takes dominance. Harley ground her hips down into Lexi's and kissed back down her neck, stopping to suck another hickey. Lexi moans her hands moving through her hair dragging her fingers down her long locks. Harley smiled, biting down gently, running her hands down Lexi's sides.  
Lexi whimpers her hips buckling forward, "Babe." Lexi moans lightly.

After Kurt and Blaine finished what they started Kurt tries to talk him out of going back down stairs.  
Harley smiled and moved back up to Lexi's mouth, kissing her hard. She laid back and pulled Lexi on top of her, letting her grind down into her. Lexi smiles grinding lightly her hands wandering up Harley's shirt.

-

"I just want to talk to her."

"We've known her for years though."

"It won't take long."

"You're going to scare her. Harley needs her." Blaine bit his lip staring at Kurt he was right, but he still wanted to talk to her.

Harley moaned, carding her hands in Lexi's hair and tugging lightly, to caught up in what they were doing to hear a door close and footsteps on the stairs."Eer, Harley" Blaine says softly, Kurt appearing behind him softly. Lexi jumps off of Harley falling to the floor turning bright red.

"I told you we shouldn't haven't come down here." Kurt whispers.

Harley was as red as Lexi, "Ya Dad?" She asked breathlessly, not making eye contact with him.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to you too." Blaine says awkwardly. Lexi sits back on the couch still bright red.

Harley sat up and fixed her shirt, which had moved up some. "Ya?" She asked, still blushing lightly but nothing compared to her girlfriend.

"Umm, shit, Oh I just want to talk." Blaine sat holding Kurt's hand tightly in his. Lexi's face colour had turned to a pink now.

Harley nodded, "Uhh...O-Okay.." She said biting her lip.

"What are your intentions with each other?" Blaine asks, Kurt rolls his eyes.

Harley moaned and hid her face in her hands, "Pass." She said, waiting to hear Lexi's answer.

"Can I pass too?" She asks awkwardly.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugs looking at Blaine.

"Look just don't fuck with Harley and be on you're way, I know you don't seem like that type of person, but I still feel like I have to say it." Blaine sighs.

Harley moaned again, "Daa-aaaad!"

"I love Harley and I'm not going to hurt her." Lexi shrugs.

"Okay, that's good enough for me lets go." Kurt gets up tugging on Blaine's hand like a small child would with its mother.

"Okay, sorry to bother you two."

"No sex on the couch though, only grinding." Kurt says laughing.

"Now who's the one talking about sex?" Blaine smirks.

"I was just telling them that rule."

"You need to listen to the rules a bit more carefully then." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Harley yelled after them before pulling Lexi up and dragging her to her room. Harley closed the door and pulled Lexi on top of her on the bed, "Where were we?"

"Is this okay?" Lexi asks getting off of her.

Harley rolled her eyes, "It's fine babe." She said trying to pull Lexi back on top of her, "What's wrong?" She asked when she wouldn't move.

"I just want you too be sure." Lexi says trying not wrap her arms around herself like she always did when she was uncertain.

Harley sighed realizing she was afraid of being like Dylan, and cupped her face with her hands, "Baby. I /am/ sure. You're nothing like him and never will be. I want this with you. Only you."

Lexi smiles lightly and nods, "O-Okay." Then grimaces at distance moans.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Ignore them." She smiled pulling Lexi back on top of her and grinding up some.

"Distract me." Lexi whispers smirking, then kisses Harley's nose.

Harley smirked back, "Any ideas?" She asked, licking the shell of Lexi's ear.

Lexi shivers in anticipation with all the pictures that fill her head, "Just a few." She kisses Harley softly slowing moving down to her neck.

Harley moaned, threading her hands in Lexi's hair, "Care to share?" Lexi hums sucking lightly. Harley gasped bucking her hips up, "Lex" She whined.

"Yes?" She pulls back smirking tracing the frame of Harley's cheekbone with her finger tips.

Harley moaned and pouted slightly, "More!" She whined again. Lexi kisses Harley passionately, her hand slipping up her shirt.

Harley moaned again, her eyes fluttering shut as she pulled at Lexi's shirt. Lexi takes off both of their shirts, slowly her lips move back to her neck, "So perfect." She mumbles before placing her hand gently on of Harley's breast.

Harley gasped and arched her back off the bed, "Shit." She whine/moaned.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Lexi whispers kissing her collarbone sweetly

Harley whimpered, "God, Something. Anything."

Her hand moved to her bra clasp, "This okay?"

Harley sighed and kissed her before pulling back, "Stop asking. It's fine." She nods and unclasp her bra kissing her slowly. Harley smiled into the kiss and slipped her bra off her shoulders. Lexi hands traces over her breast slowly tweaking her nipples lightly.

Harley gasped, "OhMyGodDoThatAgain!" She said arching her back off the bed. She smiles tweaking her nipples then moves down and begins kissing and sucking it lightly. Harley moaned and gasped, "Fuck!" She almost yelled. She clasped her hand over her mouth at the last second remembering her Dad's were home.

Lexi moves back to Harley's move back to her lips, kissing her roughly. Harley ground her hips up into Lexi's while pulling at her bra. Lexi grinds back into her kicking off her jeans. Harley lifted her hips off the bed some, slipping off her jeans too. She went to start sucking a hickey into Lexi's collarbone. Lexi moans her hands roaming all over her body. Harley pulled back gasping, "God Lex, do something!" She moves down sucking on her hipbone, one finger entering Harley.

Harley whimpered, "More." She whined after a minute.

She entered another finger, scissoring a little. Harley moaned, pulling Lexi back up and kissing her hard. Lexi moans, "I love you."

"Love you too." Harley said breathlessly, "FUCK!" Harley gasped when Lexi hit that spot with her fingers. Lexi pulls out and grinds on Harley extremely wet. Harley smirked and licked the shell of Lexi's ear, "God you're wet."

Lexi nods her hips buckling forward. Harley smirked and flipped them over, pinning Lexi to the bed. Lexi moans sucking on Harley's neck, "Okay?"

Harley moaned, "God Lex..." He hid her face in Lexi's shoulder, panting. She ground down and gasped, "S-So close.." Lexi shoves two fingers in her while her other hand touched her breast in different ways, squeezing, tweaking the nipple, pressing her palm against it. Harley whimpered, "Fuck!" She gasped as she came. She moved her hand and pushed a finger into Lexi, knowing she was close.

"Fuck Babe!" Lexi moans, "So close." Harley reached up with her other hand and tweaked Lexi's nipple, sending her over the edge. "Do that again." Lexi moans into Harley's shoulder coming.

Harley did it again, "Like that baby?"

" ." Lexi whispers kissing Harley's shoulder lovingly, moving down slowly.

Harley smiled and lent into Lexi, "Shit babe." Lexi hums moving lower kissing her breast. Harley yawned, "Cuddle!" She whined.

Lexi wraps her arms around Harley, kissing her cheek. Harley smiled and curled into her, pulling the blankets over them. "Okay?" Lexi mumbles holding Harley close to her.

"M'hm." Harley smiled. She moved the blanket up farther when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called.

Lexi nods, then Kurt comes in, "Your dad and I have to run by the store to get something's, and we'll be back in an hour or so."

Harley nodded, "M'kay Daddy."

Kurt nodded and left. "Why are they going to the store together at one AM?"

Harley laughed, "They aren't he just wanted an excuse to check on us."

"Oh okay." Lexis nuzzles into to Harley's shoulder.

Harley smiled, "Love you."

"You too."

Harley yawned and rolled over, spooning Lexi before falling asleep. Lexi smiles at the warmth of Harley and falls asleep quickly. Harley woke up earlier than Lexi and unwrapped herself from her. She stood up and slipped on her pajamas before going downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find her Dad's smirking at her, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Blaine mumbles handing her coffee.

She laughed, "What?! You guys are just smirking!" She smiled taking her coffee.

Kurt laughs lightly, "Nothing love." then walks away.

She squinted at them, "Now you have to tell me!" She had an idea that she got laid last night, but she wanted to be sure.

"If we're aloud to smirk so are we." Kurt says walking back into the kitchen with a notepad, "You guys are loud too."

"I never took you as a screamer." Blaine laughs.

Harley's eyes went wide, "We weren't even that loud." She mumbled, bright red. She knew she was never going to live this down.

"Who's loud?" Lexi asks yawning walking into the kitchen.

"No one." Blaine mumbles and walks away giving to two privacy

Harley rolled her eyes, "Morning baby." She smiled kissing Lexi gently before wrapping her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss.

Lexi kisses back smiling, "Morning" she mumbles when they part.

Harley smiled, "What time do you have to be home?"

"I don't know probably before lunch." Lexi whispers hugging Harley.

"Okay" Harley nodded. Lexi nods nuzzling her head into Harley's shoulder. Harley hummed quietly, "Love you.."

"You too Harley." Harley smiled and pulled them over to the living room where her Dad's were sitting. She sat on the couch her Dad's weren't on and pulled Lexi into her lap.

Kurt smiles at the two girls, while Lexi cuddles into Harley's lap. It reminded Blaine off Kurt and himself, they would sometimes just hold each other when they had nothing else to do, though for them it usually ended up as something more.

Harley smiled and hooked her head on Lexi's shoulder, kissing her neck softly. Lexi smiles while twirling a lock of Harley's long hair between her fingers. Harley pulled back and yawned. She saw the smirk on Blaine's face and smirked back, sucking on Lexi's neck, to prove her point. "Come on mio amore." Blaine mumbles taking Kurt's hand, while Lexi shivers under Harley's lips.

Harley wrapped her arms around Lexi's middle and sucked harder. Lexi whimpers in pleasure. Harley pulled back and licked the shell of her ear, "Good?"

"Yes. Good." Lexi smiles.

Harley smiled, "It's already 11:00, but I don't want you to leave." She mumbled into Lexi's shoulder, holding her tight.

"This isn't goodbye." Lexi mumbles hugging her tightly.

Harley nodded, "I know...Are you going to court with us on Friday?" She asked biting her lip, knowing she would need her there.

"If you want me to come."Lexi strokes her cheek.

She nodded, hugging Lexi again. "I'll be there the whole time." Lexi kissed her cheek.

She nodded, "You better get going..." She mumbled.

Lexi nods, "Thanks for letting me stay." She got up, "I'll see you Friday I guess."

Harley nodded and kissed her goodbye, "Bye babe." She said following her to the door.

"Bye Harley." Lexi hugs her once more then leaves shutting the door behind her.

***FRIDAY MORNING***

Harley moaned rolling over. She turned and looked ta her alarm clock. She hadn't slept all night, she'd been too nervous. She decided to try and sleep for the half-hour before Kurt would come in and wake her up

Blaine and Kurt were just as nervous as Harley, Blaine had gelled down his hair, but kept running his hands through it so it looked like Blaine and Kurt had just been shagging. Kurt told Blaine to wash out the gel and helped Harley with make-up. Harley sat there and let Kurt do her make-up, "How long is this going to take?"

"Make-up or court?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm so tired, I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Done! I'll make you some coffee or monster...well court could take a hour or two, a day or more depends, I don't think it'll take long, let's go downstairs." Kurt sighs.

Harley nodded and changed into the outfit they'd bought, then followed Kurt downstairs. "Coffee, or one of those energy drinks?" Blaine asks his curls drying.

She shrugged, "Don't care." She said practically falling asleep in Blaine's arms.

"Okay." Kurt hands her espresso spiked with coffee.

She nodded, "Thanks." She mumbled, sipping on it. "When do we have to leave?"

"Ten minutes."

She moaned, "M'kay, Lexi should be here before that." She mumbled.

"Okay." Blaine yawns.

Harley nodded, then heard a door close, "In the kitchen Babe." She called.

"Hey." Lexi smiles slightly.

Harley smiled at her, "Hey."

"We should probably go now, we need to be a bit early." Harley nodded and finished her coffee, then grabbed Lexi's hand and followed them out to the car.

They drove in silence each of them clutching their partner's hand tightly as they pulled into the parking lot. Harley got out of the car and let Lexi wrap her arms around her. They walked into the large building meeting Mr. Parker in front of the entrance of the courtroom. Harley bit her lip and kissed Lexi's cheek, knowing she couldn't go back with them, "I'll see you after." She said, then followed her Dad's and Mr. Parker to the back.

"Bye."

"Your dads won't be doing anything unless they're called up there which they may because of the several times Dylan broke in." Mr. Parker said leading them in to the large room.

She nodded, biting her lip. She relaxed some when Blaine put his arm around her shoulder. "I don't believe this is going to take to long, because the evidence it clear." Mr. Parker continues.

Harley nodded, "Okay..." She instinctively scratched at her wrist, until Blaine grabbed one and shot her a look. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Kurt sighs, "We should probably go sit down." Blaine nods.

Harley nodded and let go of Blaine's hand, watching them go and sit with Lexi. "This shouldn't be too bad. Just answer the question and stick to the facts." Mr. Parker said quietly watching the rest of the courthouse enter including Dylan and his father.

Harley nodded, her eyes fixed on Dylan and his Father. "Okay..."

"They can't come near you with out being tackled." Mr. Parker told her trying to comfort her.

She pulled down her skirt some, trying to make it longer, and nodded, "O-Okay..."

"Time to go up." He whispers after a few minutes.

She nodded and followed him to the witness stand. She swore in and took a seat. She glanced at Dylan, only to see him undressing her with his eyes. "Ms. Hummel-Anderson?"

Harley bit her lip and willed herself to calm down. She tore her eyes from Dylan, "Yes?"

"You claimed that you were sexual abused by Dylan and his father, is this correct?"

Harley nodded, "Yes."

"Where would the evidence be?" Mr. Parker got up handed the medical paperwork to the police officer who gave it to the judge.

Harley bit her lip, waiting to hear how they took the evidence. The judge nodded in approval, "Was it really rape though? You were dating him is that correct?"

Harley had expected this much. "Y-Yes..."

"I don't believe that is was rape then. People have sexual intercourse all the time, then your "parents" found out and you made this lie up. Just tell us the truth honey."

"Objection." Mr. Parker stood up, waiting for the judge to nod, "It was clear that it was forced, and we have these pictures of her." he handed the officer the pictures Kurt took of her stomach, back, and legs.

Harley's hand was shaking lightly, and was scratching her wrist. She looked at her Dad's who looked just as bad as she did.

"Please explain the beatings Ms. Hummel-Anderson," the lawyer said looking slightly worried for the first time.

Harley nodded, "O-Okay...Uhh, Dylan hit me once. I didn't think much of it, I figured he just got angry, b-but then it happened again and again, until t was a regular thing..."

"Did you ask him to stop?" the lawyer asks. She nodded, thinking back to the times she'd begged or pleaded with him. "His reaction when you asked him to stop?"

Harley bit her lip, "Told me to shut up and hit me harder..."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Surely there was some pleasure deep inside." The lawyer said. Almost everyone did a double take one what he said with wide-eyes.

She thought about it for a moment, "I-I was to scared...He threatened much w-worse if I ever told anyone..."

"No pleasure in it at all?" He asks. Blaine and Kurt just stared at each other where the hell was he going with this?

She looked straight at him, for the fist time, "None..."

He frowns at her reaction, "I think I'm done here."

She sat and waited for the cross-examination from Mr. Parker.

"Harley, You were raped and beaten repeatedly by Dylan and his father correct?"

She nodded, "Correct." She looked over to where Lexi was in the audience. She had tears streaming down her face and Blaine had his arm around her shoulders, soothing her quietly.

"They also threaten to kill you if you told anyone, it that also correct?"

She nodded again, close to tears herself, "Yes..."

"How often were you scared for your life?" He asks.

She bit back tears, "Every second of every day..."

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Parker asks softly but his voice is still booming loud so everyone can hear.

"The rapes 15...Beatings 16..." She said tears streaming down her face, but her voice still even and strong.

"Everyday since age 15 she has been abused, fearing what will come next, just think how hard that is." Mr. Parker said to the jury and nodded, "I am done with Harley's questioning."

Harley waited for the other lawyer to come up again. Then Dylan stood up. Harley tensed and stopped breathing, waiting to see what was going to happen. "Harley? It's Dylan's turn Mr. Richerson isn't going to question you again." Mr. Parker whispers. She nodded and followed him down to the table and sat down, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm going to question him, then his lawyer will and then there should be a recces and you know the rest." Mr. Parker explains to Harley then goes over to Dylan.

She nodded and watched as Mr. Parker went to Dylan. She turned and looked at Lexi and her Dads, Lexi's eyes were red and puffy, Blaine whispering something in her ear. "Dylan do you deny raping Harley?"

Dylan looked at his Dad, then back at the lawyer, "No..I don't..."

"Why did you?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to have sex, she didn't."

"And hitting her? Did you? If so why?" Mr. Parker asks knowing this was going to be easy.

He nodded, "Well, I don't know...The first time I didn't mean to...but I liked hearing her scream.." He said smirking. He was seriously twisted.

Lexi started crying again, Blaine practically holding her in this lap, while Kurt clung on to Blaine's hand. "And you're father, how did he come into the picture?"

Harley was crying again, but calmly. Dylan shrugged, "He walked in on us once when she was...err...tied up and gagged, And he said he wanted in..."

"I'm done." Is all Mr. Parker said and walk over to Harley shaking his head.

Harley bit her lip, waiting to see what the verdict would be... The jury talked quietly then one stood up, "Guilty." Harley stopped shaking and took a breath for what felt like the first time in 3 years. Now came the sentencing for Dylan and his Father.

The entire room held their breath as the judge thought for a moment, "Fifty years each, and a restraining order." She banged her gavel, "Case closed."

Harley watched in silence as Dylan stood and walked toward her slowly. He reached as close as he could get without being tackled by the court marshal, "See you in fifty years baby." He called with a smirk before being cuffed and led through the door after his Father.

"Dose he seriously not know what a restraining order is?" Blaine asks Lexi annoyed, she shakes her head then goes over to Harley hugging her tightly.

Harley collapsed into Lexi, sobbing uncontrollably. She held her tight, shaking still. "It's over." She whispers kissing her forehead.

"It's over now." Blaine mutters.

Harley pulled back and kissed Lexi hard, wrapping her arms around her neck, not crying anymore.

"Lets go home." Kurt mutters when they finished looking over at Blaine who was thanking Mr. Parker.

Harley nodded and started to walk after Kurt with Lexi, before someone picked her up and flung her over their shoulder. "Ahh! Dad! Put me down!"

"Fine." Blaine laughed giving Kurt a look.

"No, don't even think about it Blaine Everett." Kurt said flatly but he did anyway.

Harley held Lexi's hand and glared at Blaine, "Meanie."

Blaine put Kurt down, only having him to punch his arm, "I hate when you do that."

"No you don't." Blaine winks

"Shut up!"

Harley rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" She said as she followed Lexi into the back seat. They drove to Lexi's house in silence. "Bye babe." Harley smiled as Lexi climbed out of the car.

"Bye!" She called out before entering her house, then they drove home.

Harley got out of the car, only to be picked up by Blaine again, "Oh My God! DAD!

"What!? Kurt hits me when I do." Blaine laughs carrying her inside.

"I'm sorry Har." Kurt called out.

She turned her head to look at him, "Okay we're inside. Can you put me down now?!"

"Okaaayy." He sits her down.

"No." Is all Kurt says sitting down.

She got her barring's again and looked at Kurt, "no?"

"He was going to pick me up again." Kurt shrugs, Blaine nods sitting beside him.

Harley rolled her eyes and flopped next to them, her feet hanging over the armrest and the rest of her over their laps. "What is it with you and picking us up?"

"Not sure yet."

"You're so immature."

"I think you mean childish."

"Whatever." Kurt rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Harley sighed, and rolled over, looking up at her Dad's.

"Harry Potter?" Blaine asks after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" Kurt had closed his eyes about to drift off.

"Let's watch it." Blaine smiles.

"If you two want, I'm not getting up which means Blaine's not, so Harley will have to put it in."

"Possessive much?"

"Shut up."

Harley smiled, "Fine. I'm done crying for tonight though, so we aren't watching Deathly Hallows. Anyway Daddy only ever holds Dad." She mumbled getting up and putting in Half-Blood Prince.

"Sometimes Dad holds Daddy." Kurt mumbles nuzzling into Blaine.

Harley walked back over and rolled her eyes, settling back the way she was before, laid over their laps. "Whatever." She said playing it.

They watched silently Blaine and Kurt doing little things to annoy each other occasionally. Harley rolled over, facing up at her Dad's. She was asleep, but she looked...peaceful for the first time in a long time. Kurt smiles at his daughter cuddling into Blaine a bit more, "Are things back again?"

"I don't think so, she probably will still be haunted by memories, but I think things will be better."

"I hope so."

"Me too il mio amore." Blaine mumbles.

Harley mumbled something on her sleep and squirmed a bit. Kurt stroked her check with the back of his thumb until she stopped while mumbling, "You're safe, the monster are locked up, they can touch you." Harley relaxed and curled into Kurt more wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just a memory." Kurt mutters slowly falling asleep watching Harley.

Harley stayed like that for a long while, her eyes fluttered open when she felt herself being scooped up and carried to her room. She closed her eyes again and let Blaine carry her upstairs. "Goodnight love." Blaine mutters before shutting the door and going back to Kurt in there room. Harley rolled over and pulled the blankets up, falling asleep again instantly. Blaine and Kurt cuddle up and fall asleep quickly.

Harley woke up bouncing. Actually Bouncing. She shot up in bed only to see Kurt jumping on her bed, "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!

"You're the one that was just asleep."

Harley grabbed his ankles, pulling them out from under him, making him flop down next to her. "So /why/ did you wake me up by jumping on my bed like a bunny on crack?!"

"Because you need to wake up, it's already eleven!"

She moaned and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow, "No, 'M tired!" She mumbled into the pillow.

"Comeeee onnnn!" Kurt began to jump again.

"FINE! Just for the love of all things Marc Jacobs STOP. JUMPING!" She said throwing back the blanket and sitting up.

"Yay. Blaine we're not blackmailing her to get her up!" Kurt yells.

Harley moaned and got out of bed, stumbling to her closet and grabbing sweats and a hoodie. She turned around to see Kurt laying on the bed watching her, "Yes?" She asked with a giggle. Kurt shrugs and walks away leading Blaine who looked like a sad-tried puppy downstairs. Harley rolled her eyes and changed, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She walked downstairs and flopped onto the couch, trying to sleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

"No sleeping!" Kurt yelled in a singsong voice.

"Blackmail." Blaine whispers.

"Later."

"I'm making coffee." Blaine mumbles.

Harley moaned and stumbled into the kitchen, "Why am I not allowed to sleep?" She asked hoping up onto the counter.

"Kurt's awake."

She just looked at him, "God, some one tell me they're making coffee." Harley mumbled, rubbing her eyes again.

"Here." Blaine handed her a cup.

"What are we going to do today?" Kurt asks bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Harley yawned, "Thanks." She said drinking it black, needing the extra kick. "I don't know, you tell me Mr. Energy." She mumbled.

"You could have Lexi over?" Kurt suggested, Blaine rested his head on the counter melo-dramatically.

She squinted at Kurt, "Why?" She asked very suspicious.

"Why not?"

Harley shrugged and pulled out her phone. "Hey babe?..." she pauses and yawns widely, "My Dads want you to come over...Okay...M'hm...Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up and putting her phone back on the counter, "She'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Now what?" Blaine asks.

Harley moaned, "Sleep." She said, muffled by her laying on Blaine.

"Praise sister!" Blaine groans.

Harley giggled and yawned all at once. "Why did Daddy make us both get up?"

"He was up and lonely, I was promised sex if you didn't get up." Blaine shrugs.

She laughed, "Well! I'm going to go back to bed and you can go get laid. Everybody wins!" She said going towards the stairs only to be stopped by Kurt grabbing her arm.

"Noooo! Lexi is coming over, and we were only having sex if you didn't wake up." Kurt sat her back down.

She moaned, as there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" She called. She smiled as Lexi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Lexi smiles widely.

Harley waved before slouching back and closing her eyes again, falling asleep again. "Baby I need to ask you something important." Lexi said sitting beside her, Blaine looked at Kurt confused but he just smiled at Lexi.

"What?" Harley yawned leaning back on Lexi.

Lexi looks uncertain for a second then pulls out a ring box, Kurt smiled nodding at her, "Harley," she flipped open the box to uncover a silver ring that had "Always" inscribed on it, "I want you to take this promise ring. I promise to always be here for you, and help you, I love you and I-I will always no matter what." Lexi had the whole thing planned out, but it fell apart, "I promise to always take care of you, I will love you always and it will never dim no matter what, I promise."

Harley went wide eyed, "I-I...wha..." She stuttered.

Lexi wasn't prepared for the reaction, but she tried to keep calm, "Harley, it-it's okay it you don't want to...it's fine." Harley shook her head and kissed Lexi hard, lacing her harms behind her head. Lexi hugged her back tightly not planning on letting go anytime soon, "You scared the hell out off me Har."

Harley smiled, "Sorry Babe." She smiled letting Lexi slip the ring on her finger.

Lexi smiles and hugs Harley tightly. "I told you it would work out." Kurt beams.

"I couldn't you have told me?" Blaine asks he was smiling but was still tried.

Harley smiled and looked at the ring more closely, then burst out laughing. "Wh-what?" Lexi was so unsure about everything right now.

Harley stood up, "Stay here." She said and ran up stairs.

"I totally did something wrong didn't I?" Lexi groans, Kurt rubs her back lightly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's not a big deal?" Blaine shrugs receiving a glare from Kurt.

Harley came back down stairs holding a ring. She handed it to Lexi, "Same ring. I was gonna give it to you on Monday, but you beat me to it." She said with a grin. The ring was the same ring from the same store.

"O-oh, why do you keep scaring me to death?!" Lexi asks after the shock that it wasn't something bad was over.

She shrugged, "You're just so scare-able." She laughed. Pretending to pout she stuck her tongue out at Harley. Harley smirked and kissed her, sucking it into her mouth.

"She learned that from us." Blaine smiled appearing proud.

"Copy-cat."

"Don't worry pet we're still better at it." In the time they were talking Harley had pulled Lexi to straddle her lap, still kissing her. "Let's go." Blaine pulled Kurt upstairs while the two were beginning to get more into their make-out session.

Harley pulled back, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." Lexi smiles nuzzling her head in her chest.

Harley smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Lexi sighs smiling.

Harley smiled and kissed her forehead. "What did I do to get you?"

"I think the same thing when I think of you."

Harley smiled and stood up, "My room? I'm still really tired." She said with a small blush.

"Yeah, if your dads don't mind." Harley nodded and went upstairs, Lexi right behind her. She closed her door and flopped on the bed, letting Lexi spoon her protectively. Lexi smiled, "Why do your dads have sex so much?" She whispers when they hear moans.

"Lord only knows." She mumbled falling asleep. Lexi smiles at Harley before deciding to sleep herself. Harley woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. she moaned and shuffled down stairs to see her Dad's on one couch and Lexi on the other, talking and laughing.

"Hey babe." Lexi smiles, then continues her conversation with her dads.

She smiled and flopped next to her, her head on her lap. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a hour or so." She shrugs running her hand through her loose hair. Harley nodded and curled into Lexi more, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think it's up to her." Lexi said, looking over at Blaine who looked extremely uncomfortable in the situation.

Harley shot a confused look to Blaine, who only looked away quickly. "What's up to me?" Harley asked looking up at Lexi.

"Err." Lexi looks at Kurt for help, she had come down and interrupted Blaine's and Kurt's conversation, and couldn't help to put in her views, and before she knew it they were talking full on about it, sometimes they would drift off, but always came back to it.

"Therapy." Kurt shrugs.

"Oh...So?" She asked, shifting on Lexi's lap and looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"I think you should do it." Kurt says nodding.

"Therapy is stupid." Blaine mutters reviving a glare from Kurt.

"Lex?" She asked looking back up at her girlfriend.

"I think it should be up to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Way to be a tie breaker babe."

"Sorry." Lexi mutters.

"I think you should only do it if you think it's absolutely necessary." Blaine spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked Blaine.

He nods and get up walking up stairs to his room sitting on the bed waiting for her to join. She kissed Lexi's cheek and followed him upstairs. She sat next to him on the bed. "So now that Daddy isn't screening your answer, what do you really think?"

"I don't think you should do it, it's a waste of time it's just talking to some stranger once a week. The reason most people like it is because they can tell them all their problems and not be judged, if you wanna do that we can buy you a dairy or a twitter account, but I feel like Daddy's going to make you try it at least once." Blaine tells her exactly what he's thinking.

She nodded, "My thoughts exactly. All they're going to do is diagnose something and put me on meds." She sighed, laying back on the bed.  
1 hour ago

"I'll try to talk Daddy out of it, but I can't promise you anything." Blaine sighs.

"Maybe I should do it once just to get it over with." She sighed, sitting back up.

"I guess it won't hurt, but I'm still talking to Kurt about it." Blaine gets up offering a hand to help her up.

She nodded and let him pull her up, "M'kay." She said holding his hand and walking back downstairs.

Lexi held Harley tightly when she sat back down, "What's up?" Blaine asks toying with Kurt's fingers.

Harley smiled and snuggled inot Lexi's lap, "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Lexi rest her head on her shoulder.

"This is weird." Kurt mumbles.

"What?"

"We don't have to worry about court or anything like that."

"Oh." Blaine utters resting his head on Kurt's shoulder looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "You know what?"

"What?" Kurt laughs.

"Harley shouldn't have to go to therapy."

"I think-"

"You're killing me." Blaine sighs singing melo-dramatically." Harley giggled from where she sat with Lexi.

"I'll think about it."

"Please." Blaine asks quietly squeezing his thigh rather high up.

"Blainnee."

"Think about that."

Harley laughed, "Oh my god, your guys answer to everything is sex." She said leaning back on Lexi's chest.

"It works." Blaine shrugs. Lexi laughs when everyone else did, this was weird to her, she never seen a family so full of love.

She rolled her eyes and stood up walking into the kitchen. She came back with an old carton on Chinese food. She plopped back down on Lexi's lap and started eating. "We should probably go to the store soon, we haven't really been buying food lately."

"Who needs food?"

"Most normal people."

"We're not normal." Kurt points out.

"Then we'll get the things we need when we go out."

Harley laughed, "I /have/ food." Shge said holdnig up the carton, "I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

"I like real food."

"What's that?"

"Salad, cereal, and coffee...maybe flavored lube. Do you guys use that?"

"Uhhh." Lexi wasn't sure how to react to that, Kurt laughed.

Harley choked on her food and laughed, "Oh my God. Not answering that."

"Okay." Blaine sighs.

"You have the best family ever." Lexi mutters so only Harley can hear.

Harley smiled and nodded, "/We/ really do don't /we/?"

Kurt smiles, "Truthfully that's all we eat, unless we order it."

"And Harley drinks soda, and we have alcohol."

"That too."

"Alcohol and flavored lube. Aren't we classy?" She laughed

"Oy we are the classist bitches you will ever meet." Kurt laughs, She nodded laughing. She set her now empty carton on the table and snuggled into Lexi and falling asleep.

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review if you like this story or if you just wanna comment I would be happy to hear from you! **

**XOX**


	16. Chapter 16

"After she wakes up we go on a shopping trip to the grocery store!" Kurt laughs. They agree and begin a light conversation that turns into Blaine trying to talk Kurt out of sending Harley to therapy.

Harley quickly fell asleep again, after a while she rolled over, her head still in Lexi's lap. She was shaking lightly and was mumbling something. God, this was getting old.

"You okay?" Lexi whispers rubbing her arm lightly. She mumbled something and rolled over again, shaking and pale.  
"Baby wake up, it's not real." Lexi shakes her slightly. She rolled over again, shaking harder, moaning and whimpering, her face pale. "Harley wake up." Lexi whispers shaking her a bit more.

Blaine knelt down beside her, "Harley honey it's just a dream, they can't touch you." Harley let out a blood-curdling scream, thrashing in her sleep. Kurt winces, Blaine shakes her roughly, "Harley!"

"Harley please wake up." Lexi cries. She let out a stream of yells. Not really words, just yells. Little did they know this was her first night terror?

"Harley!" Blaine yells shaking her roughly.

"Harley please wake up." Lexi mumbles wiping her face of tears. Harley shot up, her face very pale, her body still shaking. She was gasping in breaths while sobbing.

"Harley, baby it's okay your safe." Blaine strokes her cheek until she regains her breath then holds her tightly. Harley sat there in Blaine's lap and let him hold her, tears still running down her face, her eyes shut tight.

"You're safe, you're safe." Blaine mumbles holding her tightly.

She nodded and sniffled, "What's wrong Baby?" She asked when she saw Kurt's arm around Lexi's shoulders who was crying too. She had no idea it had gotten to the point of her screaming, and Lexi had seen her normal nightmares so she didn't understand why she was so upset.

"You-you looked so scared, and the screams." she whispers crying silently into Kurt's shoulder.

Harley looked at Blaine, "Screams?"

"You were screaming really loudly." Blaine tells her quietly.

She went wide eyed, "I was?!" Lexi nods. Harley bit her lip and moved off Blaine to just sit next to him and held out her arms for Lexi. She hugged her tightly crying quietly.

Harley wrapped her arms around her, "Shh baby...It's okay...I'm fine.." She nods and tries to stop crying. Harley rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, only to have Lexi grab her face and kiss her hard. Harley squeaked in surprise.

"You're always scaring me." She smiles when she pulls back. Harley smiled, her lips slightly swollen from Lexi's mouth, "Sorry love."

"Better be." Lexi smirks.

"Sooo." Blaine sighs feeling awkward.

Harley rolled her eyes and leaned back letting Lexi hold her. "I was really screaming?"

"Yeah." Blaine mumbles avoiding eye contact.

She nodded, looking down. "Sorry." She mumbled, knowing it had probably scared Blaine as much as it had Lexi. Kurt nods sitting back down inside Blaine curling into his side slightly. Harley bit her lip, "Be right back." She mumbled going upstairs.

"Okay babe." Lexi mumbles.

"Do you think she's going to?" Kurt asks.

"I'm going to go check." Blaine follows Harley upstairs. Harley ran to her bathroom, she grabbed her razor and disassembled it quickly. She bit her lip and started dragging it across her wrist; she was up to her fourth cut when Blaine walked in. She had her eyes closed and was to caught up in what she was doing, not noticing him standing there. "Please don't make more." Blaine mumbles, "That should be enough for the endorphins to kick in." Her eyes snapped open. She nodded and put it down, wiping of the blood on a towel. She bit her lip waiting for her Dad to say something. "Sorry." He mumbles handing her a bandage. She took it and slipped it on with expert hands. She reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a wide bracelet, slipping it on and covering the wound. Blaine sighs then goes downstairs, blaming this on himself.

Harley bit her lip and went downstairs a few minutes later, sitting on Lexi's lap, snuggling into her. Lexi reached down and took off her bracelet, gasping. Harley grabbed it and put it back on, "Forget it Lex." she mumbled, knowing this wasn't something she'd drop. She frowns, but nods holding her tightly trying not to cry knowing that it wouldn't help anything. Harley bit her lip and scratched at her wrist, not making eye contact with anyone.

Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine nuzzling into his chest, "What were we doing?" He asks.

Harley squirmed uncomfortably in Lexi's lap, "So..."

"We we're going to go to the store..."

"Oh." Kurt sighs.

Harley nodded, "Lex, you wanna stay here?" She asked not really wanting to go anywhere.

"If it's okay with your dads." She mumbles quietly.

"As long as your parents are okay with it." Kurt smiles.

She nodded and stood up, "My room?" She asked Lexi, cracking her back.

"Okay."

"We're going to the store, because we're out of coffee and calcium pills." Kurt yawns

"Calcium pills are gross."

"We have to get them because milk is morbid."

"I knoww, it's still gross." Blaine gets up and follows Kurt to the door, "Bye girls."

Once the door is shut Lexi turns to Harley, "Calcium pills?

She laughed and shrugged, "I don't even know." She said pulling Lexi up to her room.

"I thought they were for vegans..."

"Then they're for when Rachel spends the night and forgets hers." She explained, lying on her bed.

"Whatever." She lies down beside her.

Harley smiled and curled into Lexi, letting her hold her, "Sorry I scared you."

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded and whispered, "I love you." Before falling asleep. A Lexi smile scared to fall asleep in case she needed to wake her up from another nightmare, but was scared of being awake to see another. Harley's eyes fluttered open a while later with Kurt siting next to her and his hand on her shoulder. She looked around but didn't see Lexi, "Ya?" She yawned

"Lexi had to go home last night, I came to wake you up." Kurt whispers.

"Oh..." She yawned sitting up.

"You woke up in time for dinner." Kurt laughs.

She chuckled, "That bad huh?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Kinda." Kurt smiles, she laughed and climbed out of bed, putting on her slippers and padding downstairs, Kurt right behind her. Blaine was on the phone talking to his agent when Harley came downstairs.

She yawned and kissed him cheek, "Hey." He waved and handed her coffee, then counties his conversation. She sipped it lightly and sat down across from him.

"Yeah...it's no problem...yes...no...okay I can be there don't worry...thank Charlie for me...alright bye." Blaine hung up, "Well I'll be heading back to work soon, and we have a therapy session set.

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh...So you couldn't talk Daddy out of it?"

"Nope."

"It was hard not to give in." Kurt sighs pouring himself coffee.

She rolled her eyes and set her cup in the sink, "What time did Lex leave last night?"

"Around ten." She nodded and sat down next to Blaine, yawning despite all the sleep she'd gotten. "You're tried because you slept for such a long time." Kurt sighs leaning onto Blaine.

She yawned again, "Sure." She said lying down and putting her head in Blaine's lap.

"I feel like if we don't move this to the couch someone's going to fall off." Blaine smiles, Kurt nods in agreement.

"Carry me." Harley whined, her eyes shut and her head back. Kurt picks her up bridal style spinning once then sets her down. She laughed lightly and yawned as she was set down, her head in Blaine's lap again.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately." Blaine comments pressing his fingers against Kurt's. She shrugged rolling over and facing up at them.

"What's up?"

She yawned, "Nothing, my stomach just hurts a little." She said squirming some. She wasn't on her period, so she shouldn't be having cramps. Actually when was the last time she was on her period?

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "O-okay." Blaine hasn't noticed anything; he was extremely smart, but blocked out anything that had to do with vaginas. She shrugged it off and rolled over again, trying to get comfortable, but failing miserably.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks confused at Kurt worry.

She nodded holding her stomach, "It's just these cramps, they're never this bad." She said squirming again.

"Oh, uhh that is not my division."

"Blaine." Kurt shot him a look.  
"Must you turn everything into a reference?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, I'm sure it will has sweetie." Kurt said uncertain.

She rolled her eyes, "You guys are ridiculous." She said sitting up and sitting upside down, her feet over the end of the couch and her back on the seat.

Kurt stared at her worried, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I thought this happens every month?" Blaine asks.

She nodded, sitting back up regularly before laying down with her head in his lap again, "It does, it's just never been this bad and I'm not even on my period." She said, squirming again.

"Then it's wh- is it a baby?" Blaine asks his eyes going wide.

She looked at him, "What do you mean is it a baby?!"

"Well, you know. It feels weird and stuff because there's a baby in there, so it doesn't." he made a hand motion of what would usual be considered rain.

"What does that even mean?"

"Didn't they say I wasn't pregnant when I was at the hospital?!" She asked sitting up and ignoring her Dad's awkwardness about the whole thing.

"Those things can misread." Blaine said.

"Maybe we should go check." Kurt suggests, Harley bit her lip and nodded, holding her stomach again.

"Ew." Blaine mumbles

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Sorry pregnancy, hospitals, all of those things are gross, but on the upside we're probably going to have sex in the other room-curtain-divider-thingy."

"Oh my god."

She glared at Blaine, "I will hit you, /so/ hard." She said before doubling over in pain again.

"Are you okay?!" Kurt goes over to her. "I think we should go to the hospital now." She nodded and stood up, moaning slightly.

"We promise not to have sex while you have your ultrasound." Blaine said as they went to the car. She ignored her Dad and settled in the back of the car with Kurt, still moaning and doubled over in pain.

"Why do you think it's hurting all of a sudden?" Kurt asks.

She shrugged with a whimper, "I've heard that right before you start showing you get cramps."

"Oh..."

"We'll find out what's happening." Kurt rubs her arm. They ride in silence until they arrive at the hospital. Harley followed them inside and to a waiting room where they were called into a private room shortly.

"If-if you are pregnant do you want to keep it?" Blaine asks when the nurse leaves to get the equipment.

She nodded, "Y-Ya..." She said still clutching to Kurt's hand for dear life.

"Okay, like you could do adoption, or abortion if you really wanted to..." Blaine mumbles.

"It could be a miscarriage?"

Harley was close to tears from the pan alone and didn't need that on top of it. "Stop talking." She mumbled a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurt hugs her tightly pulling back when the nurse came in rolling a cart with her. Harley bit her lip as the nurse started the ultra sound.

"Well there's a baby in there, see?" She points at the screen, "That's the head right there." She traces the head then the rest of the body.

"Such a big head." Blaine mumbles, "A space head!"

"OhMyGod Shut up." Kurt slaps his shoulder.

Harley's grip on Kurt's hand tightened, "H-How far along?"

"A little more than four months." She bit her lip and nodded as the nurse gave her some meds for the morning sickness and a few pre-natal's, before leaving and taking the equipment with her.

"How should we feel?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Shocked?" Harley pulled down her shirt and sat up, unsure what to think...

"So there's a living thing inside you." Blaine sighed as they walked out.

She nodded her hands in her pockets, "Ya..."

"How do you feel about that?" Blaine asks as they get in their car.

Her cramps were as bad as they were before, but they were the least of her worries, "I-I don't know..." She said getting in the back seat. After a few minutes she blinked, "I'm pregnant..."

"Yeah..." Kurt mumbles.

She sighed, "Well. This has been a fun day."

"Full of surprises." Blaine rolls his eyes.

She nodded, "Ya..." She bit her lip worrying about Lexi and what she'd say. What if she left her?

"We should probably tell Cooper and Lexi, because it's probably they find out by us telling them than they just seeing you." Kurt said with a hand motion of a large stomach.

She nodded, "Ya...I'll tell Lex when we get home, and Cooper tomorrow.

"Are you scared?" Blaine asks as they pull into their lot.

She decided she might as well answer honestly, "Terrified." She said getting out of the car and holding Kurt's hand as they walked up to their house.

They sat down on the couch together in silence, "This is going to be interesting." Kurt sighs.

She nodded, "Ya..." She mumbled before pulling out her phone and calling Lexi, "Hey...C-Can you come over?...Ya, that's fine...Thanks..." She hung up, "She'll be here in a few minutes, and she'll spend the night."

"That's cool." Blaine says wrapping an arm around her. They're consumed in silence until there's a knock on the door. Kurt jumps and lets in Cooper.

"Hey sorry I didn't call I just popped into say hi, sorry I couldn't make to your court date I was working." Cooper said in one breath.

Harley smiled weakly, "H-Hey Coop."

"What wrong?" Cooper frowns wrapping an arm around her. Kurt looked at Blaine uncertain he felt like he had broken all the promises they made when adopted her.

"Erm...I uhh..." She stuttered. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled all at once, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" his face went pale.

"Four months."  
"For four months?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Cooper holds her tightly, Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, he loved Cooper but he seemed to forget that he was only her uncle sometimes, sure he's the real father, but he gave her up. Was he supposed to act like that? He wanted to be strong for Harley, but also just wanted to curl up into a ball in Blaine's arms.

"Yeah." Blaine repeats wrapping an arm around Kurt, "I guess we were all pretty naive to think that this wouldn't happen."

She nodded, "Ya...I-I just thought the birth control..." She trailed off looking down.

"Birth control only works half the time." Kurt told her then goes to open the door.

"I heard." She said frowning holding up her phone, which it appears Harley had butt-dialed her.

Harley nodded, "So I now know." she went wide eyes when Le do said that, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and ended the call. She stood up and grabbed Lexis hand and pulled her to her room. She closed the door and looked at Lexi,"So?"

"I don't know, should I be worried?" Lexi asks.

She shrugged, "I don't know...I-I..." She mumbled looking terrified before throwing herself into Lexi's arms. Lexi held her tightly for awhile, she wanted to help Harley as much as she could.

She finally pulled back, sniffling, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." She soothes rubbing her back.

She nodded, "I'm keeping it.."

"I'll support you with that." Lexi mumbles she wasn't surprised that she wanted to keep it, but everyone else stayed quiet.

She smiled sadly, "We should go back out there..." She sighed before kissing Lexi lightly and following her downstairs.

"Bye Harley," Cooper hugs her, "Love you guys. Well, I don't really know you." He points at Lexi frowning then smiles and leaves.

"He's weird." She mutters sitting down beside Harley. She smiled sadly, "Bye Coop." She leaned back into Lexi, letting her wrap her arms around her, still feeling vulnerable. Lexi wasn't sure how she could help, but felt stupid asking, so she just hugged her tighter to chest. Harley cuddled closer to Lexi a few tears running down her face. She decided she wanted to sleep, so she shuffled down the couch and pulled a blanket over her and setting her head in Lexi's lap again.

"All she can do is sleep anymore." Blaine mumbles.

"Well whenever she wakes up something bad happens." Kurt sighs, Blaine nods resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Harley curled up farther into Lexi, already asleep. All she did do was sleep, but that didn't mean anything, when she woke up she got bad news, but if she slept, she got night terrors. Lexi eventually falls asleep, leaving Kurt and Blaine to talk quietly. Harley wok up not long after Lexi had fallen asleep. She carefully unwrapped herself from Lexi before sitting up.

"Har?" Lexi mumbles when she feels movement.

Harley smiled and kissed her cheek, "Go back to sleep baby." She said oblivious to her Dad's starring at them.

"M'kay." She mumbles wrapping her arms around Harley unaware that she was getting up.

Harley chuckled and scooted back onto Lexi's lap, knowing she'd sleep better if she was holding her. She leaned down and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep. Kurt smiles silightly then went up stairs with Blaine leaving the too girls to sleep.

Harley scooted back down into her previous position and was soon asleep again, it wasn't long before she was shaking and whimpering though. It wasn't her usual nightmare. This wasn't about the rapes it was about the baby. "Harley?" Lexi mumbles when she hears her crying. Harley was crying and whimpering in her sleep, mumbling something occasionally. "Don't worry babe." Lexi whispers shaking her awake. Harley gasped her eyes flying open. She sat up but was only up a second before collapsing back down into Lexi, having passed out. "Harley!?" Lexi exclaims freaking out slightly.

By this point Blaine and Kurt had come down stairs. Harley was still knocked out in Lexi's lap.

"She'll wake up don't worry sweetie." Kurt whispers checking her pulse.

"Harley?" Lexi mumbles. Harley's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. She tried to sit up and decided against it when she got dizzy.

"What's happening sweetie?" Lexi mumbles petting her forehead softly.

Harley closed her eyes before opening them again, "Passed out I guess." She mumbled.

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded, "Y-Ya..." She said, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Okay, wanna go upstairs and sleep in your room?" Lexi asks thinking how cute she was.

Harley sniffled and yawned, "No, I'm done sleeping for now." She said, yawning again.

"Okay, but you know it's like ten?" Lexi laughs looking up when she hears Harley's dads coming down stairs.

She moaned, "All I ever do is sleep!" She sighed, "You," She paused to yawn widely, "Staying the night?" She asked wiping her nose with the end of her sleeve again, looking up as her Dad's came in again.

"I guess if it's okay?" She looks at Harley then at Kurt; he nods then turns to Blaine who is making coffee.

She smiled some, "M'kay." she said getting up and shuffling sleepily into the kitchen to get coffee.

"Gotta go playing at that one bar tonight." Blaine mumbles frowning at his daughter worried about her.

Harley yawned and nodded, "Good luck." She mumbled kissing his cheek before shuffling back to the couch. "See ya." Blaine mumbles hugging Kurt, he hugs back tightly, "Bye all." he picked up his guitar and left. She yawned and flopped down next to Lexi and sipped her coffee.

"I actually miss work." Kurt mumbles pouring himself coffee.

"When're you going back? There's no reason not to now that the case is done." She said, feeling guilty that it was her fault he wasn't at work.

"Next week I suppose..." Kurt sighs sitting across from Harley and Lexi.

She nodded, wanting nothing more than to run upstairs and get rid of the guilt with her blade. Now maybe she could...Her Dad wasn't there to catch her..."Be right back." She mumbled starting to walk to the stairs.

"Okay," Kurt mumbles thinking she's going to shower or something.

"Okay babe." Lexi said sitting awkwardly then got up and poured herself coffee, while Kurt checked his email. Harley bit her lip and closed her door behind her before sighing. She locked her door just incase one of them came to check on her, and then went into her bathroom. She looked around for razor but didn't see it. Where was it?! She started to panic, needing release. Then it hit her. Blaine. He must have taken it. She scanned her brain quickly, trying to think of anything sharp she could use instead. She ran around her room, looking for something, anything. She sighed and grabbed a paper clip this would have to do. She un-bent the small piece of metal and ran the semi-sharp tip over her finger before inserting it into her thigh. She hissed at the blunt force, but pushed through, feeling the quilt lift off her shoulders. She made a few cuts before hiding the clip in a drawer and changing into sweats and a tight, too-small graphic tee shirt. Her sweats rode low on her hips and her shirt just below her navel. Luckily you couldn't see the cuts, unless you were to pull the sweats down an inch or so. She yawned and walked back downstairs.

Lexi smiles holding her arms out for her when she came back down stairs. Kurt smiles writing back the therapist he contacted for Harley telling her that tomorrow would work great.

Harley smiled and sat down next to Lexi, letting her wrap her arms around her. "What're you doing?" she asked Kurt as he typed away at his laptop.

"Nothing really, just checking a few emails, and you have a therapy session tomorrow." Kurt slid the last one in a bit too quickly, he wanted her to go, and after the worst of her last nightmare Blaine agreed even though he thought it was stupid.

She moaned, "Do I have to?" She near whined, even though she knew the answer was yes.

"Yes, I want you to at least try it."

"I'll come with you if it's okay with your dads." Lexi smiles.

"You're welcome too, we'll be outside the whole time, and she says if you need a small break in the middle you can have one, she really understands, she went through a similar situation."

Harley nodded and sighed, "Kay..." She said scratching her wrist absent-mindedly until Lexi grabbed her arms. They sat in silence while Lexi held Harley tracing her hipbone lightly. Harley was lost in her thoughts, thinking about tomorrow. She was so lost in her own brain, she didn't notice Lexi's small gasp when he hand moved a little to low and found a cut. She still didn't pay attention when her hand looked for more, moving her pants down some to see the rest. She didn't zone back in until Kurt gasped, "What?" She asked looking up at him before looking down and gasping, yanking her pants back up to cover the cuts, "What the hell, Lex?!" She said more shocked that she hadn't noticed than angry.

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sorry." Lexi said teary eyed.

"Lexi, this is why were taking you to a therapist. We don't want you end up like your father!" Kurt said without thinking a bit more loudly than he meant to.

She sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She mumbled to Lexi, before snapping her head up looking at Kurt. She looked at him a minute before standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand, dragging him to her room. She closed the door and sat him on her bed, "You and Dad have been extremely vague about his cutting and I'm sick of it, spill." She said sitting down next to him. One look at her face and you knew she meant business.

"I think that's for him to tell you when he gets back, but for now I will tell you he was suicidal, he constantly had infections because he got creative when he couldn't get a hold of a knife or razor, he almost died a few times of it..." Kurt trailed off closing his eyes his heart became heavy thinking about the condition Blaine was in high school, Blaine and him didn't like to talk about it much, sometimes he would find himself tracing Blaine's scars like he use to, but other than that they avoided the topic as much as they could.

Harley sighed, she really /was/ her Dad. That's exactly what she'd done. She was him. "Fair enough." She said a few tears streaming down her face as she remembered the times she'd tried to end her life, the times she'd gone through whole bottles of peroxide on one cut because it was so infected...

"We'll talk when he gets home." Kurt sighs wiping his eyes then hugs Harley, "You may be the bad parts of your Dad, but you're also the good."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Thanks..."

"You might want to go talk to Lex, she's just worries." Kurt kisses her forehead lightly.

She sighed, "I guess." She said going back downstairs. Lexi sat on the edge of the couch unsure if she should leave or not. Harley walked down and sat on teh table facing her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out, it just suprised me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" Lexi mumbles wrapping her arms around herself.

Kurt cuts in, "Actually Lexi I'm glad you did." He smiles lightly, Lexi nods feeling awkward even more awkward than before.

Harley sighed and sat next to Lexi, pulling her into her lap, "You didn't do anything wrong, baby." She whispered in her ear. Lexi nods slightly.

Harley turned her head and kissed Lexi lightly, knowing that was all it would take to make her sure. Lexi smiles, they hold their gaze for a bit till the door opened.

Harley smiled and whispered, "You can go to my room or stay here, I'll be down in a bit." In Lexi's ear before getting up and grabbing Blaine's hand. Lexi nods and goes up to Harley's room.

"What's up? I got to leave early because some on decided it would be neat to hold a lighter to the smoke alarm." Blaine said while being dragged to their room.

She smiled some and pulled him to his room. She sat him on the bed and walked to his door, closing it before sitting next to him, "You-and-Daddy-have-been-really-vague-about-your-cutting-and-I-want-to-know-the-whole-story." She said in one breath, biting her lip.

"Oh, well you know that my father beat me a lot for being gay, and I believed everything he said, I started cutting, it became an addiction, I cut daily, it got really bad at time, I tried killing myself a few times, I was going to try to again, but then I met Kurt and I stopped cutting as much wanting to impress him." Blaine laughs, "After we started dating I told him, but not the whole story. He found out the whole story of my dad and the cutting, he tried taking my razors but I started using kitchen knifes, any type of broken glass…"

She nodded, understanding completely, "Then they got infected."

"Horribly," Blaine nodded, "I didn't tell anyone for a while till it became even worst, peroxide wasn't working anymore, eventually I had to go to the hospital, and after it cleaned up I began cutting again. Then for awhile I stopped when I transferred to McKinley. But as the beatings got wrost again I started again then stoped, then I started again when we had a small fight, then when he went to college, mainly whenever we had a fight..." Blaine finished shrugging.

She nodded. It all made sense. "Okay." She nodded

"So why are we talking about this?" Blaine asks.

"Oh...Erm...Lex found a few fresh cuts and I freaked out a little. Daddy said that, that's why I had to go to consoling, because he didn't want me to get as bad as you had been..." She said trailing off, not wanting to say she'd been where he was and worse.

"What did you use?"

She glared at him some, "What since I couldn't use a razor? Paperclip."

"Okay, just make sure you clean it." Blaine sighs running his hand through his hair.

She nodded, "I know. I learned that lesson when I had to spend all my money on peroxide to get rid of infections."

"Okay..." Blaine nodded, he'd found the empty bottles but knew there was nothing he could do without making it worst.

She sighed, "None of this is your fault Dad."

"I was the one that took your razors when I knew you'd just get creative, I guess I didn't want to believe it, you go hang out with Lexi, your Daddy and I will be down stairs...Oh yeah, I also had a minor drinking problem..." Blaine says hugging Harley tightly.

She nodded and kissed his head, "I love you." She said before leaving to go to her room.

"Minor?" Kurt asks teasingly.

**Please leave a review and I'll love you forever!  
XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

"It wasn't that bad." Blaine pouts has the head down the steps.

"I know love." Kurt smiles.

Harley walked into her room to see Lexi asleep in her pajamas already. She smiled and climbed into bed with her. Lexi nuzzles into the warmth sighing happily in her sleep. Harley smiled and wrapped her arms around her before falling asleep.

-

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "You okay?"

"Fine." Blaine sighs failing to smile.

Kurt sighed, "Baby? Talk to me."

"I just down want to make her think there is something wrong with her."

Kurt sighed, "She doesn't. I talked to Lexi about it, and she blamed herself for the rapes, but that's it."

"Do you really think the therapist will help her?" Blaine asks toying with Kurt's hand a bit.

Kurt nodded, "I think so..." He said standing up and holding his hand out to Blaine.

"Okay." Blaine took his hand standing up. Kurt smiled and led him up to their room. Blaine followed Kurt willingly. Kurt smiled and closed the door behind them before sitting on the bed and waiting for Blaine. Blaine smiles closely beside Kurt. He smiles and pulls Blaine on top of him. "Hi."

"Hey." Blaine chuckles kissing Kurt lightly, but he didn't pull back until air was necessary.

Kurt smiled breathlessly, "I love you so much Blaine."

"Infinitely." Blaine mumbles caressing Kurt's check before kissing him again. Kurt smiled threading his hands through Blaine's hair. Blaine rolled over till Kurt was on top of him; he enjoyed the weight of his body against his. Kurt smiled down at him and kissed his nose, pulling his shirt over his head, Blaine smiles kissing him again. Kurt smiled and sat up slipping off his shirt as well. Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's side leaving it on his hip. He smiled and leaned down kissing him softly again. Blaine kisses back sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth when they got more passionate. Kurt smiled and kissed down Blaine's chest. Blaine bites his lip arching his back slightly. Kurt smiled and pulled off his pants, than Blaine's. He moans quietly when Kurt's hand brushes over his crotch. Kurt smiled and pulled off both their boxers. "God Kurt." Blaine mumbles. Kurt smiled and sat down on Blaine, riding him with no prep. Blaine moans in a mix of pain and pleasure, arching his back.

Kurt smiled and rode him harder, "Fuck B..." Blaine's hips rock forward, causing him to hit his prostate.

He gasped, "SHIT!" Blaine groans his hips rocking forward again, "KURRTT." Kurt moaned again gasped, coming hard all over his hand. Blaine moans loudly his hips jerking forward again. Kurt rode him all the harder, until he came. "Fuck Kurt." Blaine mumbles when he collapses on his chest.

Kurt pulled off slowly before pulling the blankets over them, "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine whispers wrapping an arm around Kurt resting his forehead against Kurt's, he smiled as he kissed his nose and fell asleep. Blaine fell asleep quickly after Kurt.

Harley woke up the next morning before everyone else and went downstairs. She decided to make breakfast and had it all ready by the time her Dad's woke up. Lexi shuffled down the around ten minutes later.

Her Dad's were sitting at the table drinking their coffee and eating. Harley smiled and kissed Lexi's cheek, "Morning."

"Early." Lexi mumbles resting her head on Harley's shoulder.

Harley chuckled wrapping her arms around Lexi's waist, "Then why are you awake love?"

"I-don't-knowwww." Lexi mumbles moaning.

Harley laughed and pulled back turning her around and facing her towards the stairs, "Go back to bed, Lex."

"Night." Lexi mumbles pulling Harley with her.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Hold on." She said going back and turning off the stove and hanging the apron she was wearing on the hook. She walked back over to Lexi, "You know it's 9:30 in the morning right babe?"

"You're one to talk." Lexi mumbles walking to Harley's room dragging Haley with her. She chuckled and let herself be dragged upstairs. Lexi flops back into Harley's bed curling into a ball into to Harley's chest.

Harley smiled and pulled Lexi into her, "Sleep baby." She said kissing her forehead. Lexi hums softly, before falling asleep once again. Harley stayed with her until she was completely asleep. She got up and went back downstairs, her stomach growling. Blaine and Kurt were chatting when Harley came back down. She smiled and got some of the food she'd made earlier.

"So?" Kurt smiles at her while Blaine clears Kurt's and his plate.

She looked confused, "So?" She asked sipping her coffee.

Kurt shrugs. "Did you clean the cuts?" Blaine asks.

She nodded, "Ya." She said finishing her food and putting her plate in the sink.

"Good."

"You we should probably leave around ten thirty so we can talk to her a bit before, or maybe after...We're new at this."

Harley nodded, "Okay..." She mumbled, going upstairs to wake Lexi up. When Harley came into her room Lexi was mumbling funny things. Harley sat on the bed next to her, trying to make out what she was saying.

"No-we-are-lesbians...I-don't-care...you-too." Lexi rolls over.

Harley giggled, "Lexi?! Baby wake up." She called shaking her lightly.

"Mmmmh?" Lexi's eyes flutter open.

Harley smiled, "We have to leave in a little bit, baby." She smiled.

"Oh, okay..." Lexi frowns taking hold of Harley's hand.

"You okay love? You were having a weird dream..."

"Oh, yeah it was just a silly dream." Lexi smiles slightly getting up.

"Okay..." Harley smiled deciding to let it go. She smiled and walked over to her closet.

Lexi nodded, "Are you nervous?"

She sighed from the closet, "Terrified." She said walking back out in skinny jeans and a hoodie.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Lexi said standing there a bit awkwardly.

She nodded, "Ya..." She said before grabbing Lexi's hand and following her downstairs.

"I probably have to go home after you therapy." Lexi sighed.

She nodded, "Okay." She mumbled as they walked into the living room, to see her Dad's waiting for them.

"Ready?" Blaine asks, Kurt squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

She nodded, "Y-Ya..." She sighed, following them out to the car.

They rode in silence until Blaine got annoyed of it, "So...let you guys hope this won't be like the first hospital trip." Lexi looked at Harley confused.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need my girlfriend to be traumatized by seeing you guys have sex Dad!" She said, quickly explaining to Lexi what had happened on the first trip.

"We didn't have sex." Kurt moans pressing his forehead against the window.

She rolled her eyes, "Please Dad was totally about to blow you."

"Which isn't really sex..." Kurt sighs.

"Still enough to traumatize someone!" She laughed as they pulled up.

"Eh." Blaine shrugs pulling into the parking lot, she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

They walked into the cluttered office quickly being greeted by a women in her mid-forties wearing a green pants suit, "Hi, I'm Pami." She smiles shaking every ones hand. Harley nodded and shook her hand as she did everybody else.

Kurt eyed her outfit as Blaine and her spoke, "I'll see you in thirty minutes." Blaine hugged Harley, then Kurt then Lexi kisses her check and followed her Dads. Harley hugged Blaine tight, not wanting to let go. She did, and followed Pami back to her office.

**Until next time please leave a review.**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

"You can sit in where ever." She motions to the over-stuffed chairs, sitting at her desk.

She nodded, "O-Okay..." She said sitting down in one.

"One of your dads want you and the other doesn't really want you too. Which side are you on?"

She shrugged, "I don't want to, but I know that I need to, so..."

"Okay, tell me a little be more about what happen, then we can talk."

She nodded putting her hands in her hoodie's pockets, "Erm...I was dating this guy since I was 14 and he started raping me and hitting me. The threats he made were enough for me not to tell anyone...uh, then his Dad got involved and raped me too...Now they're in jail and I'm pregnant..."

"That seems to sum everything up, and your Dad mentioned night terrors and cutting."

She nodded, bringing her knees to her chest and folding her arms in between her chest and legs, "Ya... Apparently I thrash and scream in my sleep...Sometimes I pass out when I wake up too. Erm...ya…and then I cut."

"Well night terrors are normal if you've been though traumatizing events...there is the choice of medication if you lose to much sleep, or they are just to much to handle, but that's totally up to you and your parents. Now let's discuss cutting." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Why do you do it? Do you want to feel the pain you think you deserve? Do you feel like your getting out the dirt? Easing the guilt?"

Damn. This lady was good. "Ya...The pain I deserve part..."

"Why do you deserve it?"

She shrugged, "I obviously did something wrong to deserve the other stuff."

"Do you believe in karma or religious things?" She asks one of her worst matters, but she could still do it rather well.

She shook her head, "Not really. I mean... There has to be something that made us, everything's to complex to come form a monkey, but what kind of God is he if people are still murdered and stuff."

She nods, "Then will you take a belief I have into consideration?"

She nodded, "Sure..."

"Thinks like what you've been through and other things in you're life before it don't connect. No one deserves what you've been through...what I've been through; we're just helpless among the person who will take advantage of us. Dylan and his father did things too you that you don't deserve, that no one deserves."

She nodded, "O-Okay..."

"I just want you to think about that, if you think its bullshit that's just find."

She laughed some, "No, it makes sense..."

"Well in a simple way to put it is, that you did nothing to deserve what was done to you. Nature doesn't work like that. No one deserve to be put through it..."

She nodded; it made sense..."Ya..."

"Just think about it. Now do you want to stop cutting?"

She shrugged, "Yes and No...I don't want, my baby to grow up seeing that. So Yes. I want to stop."

"Okay, I want you the next time you feel the need to cut, do something that makes you really happy like drawing, singing, anything like that."

She nodded, "Okay." She said stopping scratching at her cuts.

"And you're keeping your child correct?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

"Teen pregnancies aren't easy. Not in the slightest bit. They've become more common, and excepted but still."

"I know. I'm ready for it though. I have been since the rapes started..." She said, considering she had been. She'd been mentally preparing for it since they'd started.

"I hope you are."

She nodded, "I am." She said returning her feet to the floor.

Pami nods "I hope that you can cope with it, believe it or not time is up, and I'm going to chat with your Dads for a minute, and maybe I'll see you next week." She smiles looking at her watch.

She nodded and went out to the waiting room as her Dad's went back in.

Lexi hugged Harley, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, curling into her, "Ya..."

"Do you think you're going to have to go again?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...maybe...it's up to Daddy..."

Lexi nods, she really had no clue how to help her, she'd ask Kurt and he just told her to always be there for her, and that you'll have to put her first sometimes, and be careful about what you say, "I love you," Lexi finally mumbles.

She nodded, "I love you too." She smiled as her Dad's walked out. Lexi smiles at Harley then follows the family out to the car.

Harley got into the back with Lex, "What did she talk to you about?" She asked her Dad's.

"She recommends that you should see her but wants us to think about it, and then call her. And she told us what she told you but shortened."

She nodded, "Okay..." She said, leaning into Lexi's arms

"What did you think?" Blaine asks.

"That pants suit." Kurt mumbles, "Why do people wear those?"

Harley shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I should keep going..." She said, knowing that if it helped she may as well do it.

"I hope you'll try it." Kurt smiles snapping out of his faze about pantsuits.

She nodded, "I will."

"Good! And we didn't have sex!" Blaine said happily.

Harley sighed, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oy! We DIDN'T have sex! You should be proud of us!" Blaine laughed.

She laughed, "You're ridiculous." She said as they turned onto Lexi's street.

"Bye babe." Lexi hugs Harley tightly when they arrive at her house.

"Bye love." She smiled, pecking her lightly on the lips before she got out of the car. They waited for Lexi to enter her house before they headed home. Harley smiled and got out of the car once they were at their place.

"What do you wanna do?" Kurt asks wrapping his arm around Blaine waist as they walked inside.

She shrugged and set down her phone on the table and started up stairs, "Don't care. Need pajamas."

"Okay." Blaine sighs snuggling next to Kurt on the couch. Harley came down a minute later in gym shorts and a tight graphic t-shirt. Not her usual pajama bottoms, but the top was typical.

"Working out?" Kurt teased Blaine frowns at them.

She rolled her eyes, "No, my pants just don't fit." she said frowning some.

"Okay." Blaine nods, "Come?" Blaine holds out an arm for Harley. She looked confused but stood up and took his arm, Blaine smiles pulling her down beside him

She chuckled, "Yes Dad?"

"We're spooning."

She laughed, "I see that. Why?" She asked as Blaine wrapped himself tighter around her.

"It's fun. This what we do for fun." Kurt mumbles pushing his body against Blaine's. She rolled her eyes, but snuggled back into Blaine more. Kurt teased Blaine again.

Harley shivered and stood up, "Be right back." She said going upstairs.

"Ar-are you sure?" Blaine asks Kurt hugs him tightly when she leaves.

Harley went to her Dad's room and grabbed a pair of Blaine's flannel pajama pants and traded them out for her gym shorts, it was too cold for them and now that she was bloated from having a baby in her she didn't fit into her warm pants.

"You think she's okay?"  
"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"She's fine Blaine." Kurt pulled him closer. Harley came back down a few minutes later in the same shirt and Blaine's pants. "Cuddle now?" Kurt asks, Blaine eying her outfit.

She nodded, "Sure." she said before climbing next to them, Kurt the big spoon and Harley the little, and Blaine squished in between. Blaine rests his head on her shoulder, humming quietly. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, smiling at him some.

"I have work again tonight." Blaine sighs.

She nodded and looked at her phone, "You should get going, and it's already nine."

"I'll see you guys later." Blaine sighs getting out from in between them, kissing them both lightly then takes off bidding goodbye before shutting the door. She smiled as he left and snuggled back into Kurt as she had with Blaine.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asks finally.

She chuckled, "Fine...Bloated and pissed that my warm pajama pants don't fit, but hey."

"Well we can get a bigger pair, we're going to need to eventually..."

She nodded, "Ya, but for now stealing dad's works." She smiled cuddling into him.  
"Whatever works." Kurt mumbles.

She looked up at him, "Are you okay Daddy?"

"Of course, Dad's worried though, he's hiding it badly though." Kurt sighs.

She nodded feeling guilty, "I know...I just can't help it." She mumbled the last part, hiding her face in Kurt's chest.

"What?" Kurt asks running his fingers down her hair.

She kept her face hidden in his chest, "When I cut..." She whispered.

Kurt nods, "He dose worried about that, and your baby. He thinks about the medical parts of it, more than most normal people do."

She pulled back to look at him, "Medical parts?"

"Like all the issues that could occur." Kurt sighs. She sighed and nodded, lying on her back.

"He thinks of the worst first, but don't worry they'll do more test, and tell us if there is anything wrong." Kurt kisses the top of her forehead.

She nodded, "I know. He just worries himself into a hole sometimes."

"That stupid hole." Kurt laughs squeezing her a bit tighter.

She curled into him more and let him hold her, "I love you Daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Love you too baby." Kurt smiles thinking of what they were before Harley started dating Dylan. She cuddled into him more before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Kurt falls asleep slowly. Waking up when he hears the door opened, "Blaine?"

"Hey Babe." He whispers. Harley sniffled and rolled over, still fast asleep.

"Come lie with us?"

"I'm all sweaty."

"Our bed?"

Blaine laughs, "I'm going to go take a shower."  
Harley rolled over again, "Shh!" She mumbled.

"I'll be right back."

"Nooo, we'll go upstairs and sleep there." Kurt mumbles picking up Harley, carrying her to their room, lying her down on their bed while Blaine goes into their bathroom. Harley sniffled as Kurt lies down next to her.

Kurt petted her hair, then shuffled to the bathroom meeting Blaine, "You should go back to sleep."  
"I'm kinda sleepwalking." Kurt mumbles resting his head on Blaine's bare shoulder.

"Shower?" Kurt nods stripping with Blaine.

Harley stayed asleep until she felt her Dad's climb into bed again. She was so used to being raped when she felt someone climb into bed with her that she immediately started squirming and whimpering. "Don't worry sweetie." Blaine soothes softly. She whimpered and rolled over a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Harley it's us. It can't hurt you." Kurt took her into his arms shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open, sheer terror playing in them. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and whimpered some. "Sh-h it's okay, Daddy's here." Kurt mumbles rocking her. Blaine sits on the edge of the bed awkwardly. She closed her eyes but only saw Dylan and his father, so she opened them again. She eventually cried herself to sleep in Kurt's arms still. Kurt held her tightly, Blaine eventually took her in his arms, holding her tightly singing softly. She sniffled and cuddled closer to Blaine when he started singing, but stayed asleep. Blaine continues to sing until she stopped crying, "We just scared her." Blaine mumbles as Kurt begins to spoon him again.

"Let's just go to sleep." Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head falling asleep, while Blaine lies there listening to Kurt's and Harley's breathing until he fell asleep slowly.

Harley stayed asleep through the night after that, but woke up around 10 am and got out of bed. She yawned and stood up pulling down her shirt that had rucked up in the night. But, it wouldn't stretch over a certain point. Great. A baby bump. Kurt and Blaine were still asleep while Harley went to her room to change. Harley sighed as she tried on 4 or 5 shirts before giving up and getting one of Dylans old shirts she still had and putting it on. She hated it, but hey, it's all that fit. by the time she pulled on sweats and the t-shirt there was a soft knock at the door. "Harley?" Blaine asks, he awoken and she was gone and wanted to make sure she was okay.

She pulled down her shirt, "Come in."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks leaning against the doorframe.

She nodded and pulled on a way to big sweatshirt over Dylan's shirt. "Ya. Why are you up?" She asked looking at the clock, 10:30.

"Mhhh." Blaine hums looking around her room absentmindedly

She chuckled some and flipped her head up-side-down ans ties it up into a bun. "You hungry?" She asked when she flipped it back up.

"Not really, you?" Blaine fiddles with the light switch.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbles wrapping his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby." Blaine smiles.

She shook her head, "No, not really." She said walking over to her dresser and getting a make-up wipe and rubbing it over her eyes and face, "Morning Daddy." She smiled, throwing it away.

"You know you uses those at night." Blaine comments.

"Morning Sweetie."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but if I fall asleep somewhere that's not my room, I use them in the morning." She said poking his nose.

"Okay."

"Lets go down stairs. I need to make some calls later." Kurt yawns. She nodded and followed them downstairs, making coffee once they got there.

Kurt curled up into a ball on the couch next to Blaine as he check their bank balance, "How are doing?"

"Pretty good, I have work again tonight." Blaine shuts the laptop

"They must really like you."

"Seems like it." Blaine sighs.

Harley poured three cups of coffee and fixed them how they each liked it and brought it out to them, "Here ya go." She smiled handing them their coffee, then sitting on the loveseat across from them.

"Thank you." Blaine sang, Kurt smiles holding the cup with two hands.

She nodded sipping hers, "M'hm." She finished her coffee and was significantly warmer so she took off her sweatshirt, leaving her in sweats and Dylan's shirt.

Blaine stared at her shirt for a moment then realized why he didn't recognize it. "I'm going back to work soon." Blaine commented.

"Are you still doing the clubs at night then?"

"Yeah, well maybe depends."

"Okay, I should probably call Ellie, and tell her I'm free to go back." Blaine nods finish his coffee. Harley nodded, and stood up taking her cup to the sink.

Kurt downed his coffee, "Time to go shopping, get dressed everyone."

"Great! Good jobs Harley's baby!" Blaine laughed, "...what are you going to name it?"

"We should probably find out the gender next visit."

She chuckled as she walked back in, "You guys are a little exited." She smirked, knowing how much they loved kids.

"Yeah, well we decided we're going to make it the best thing we can. What are you going to name it?"

"I don't like calling the baby it." Kurt said.

"What are you going to name your intersexual baby?"

"Blaine I doubt it's going to be intersexual."

"Mhm."

She laughed, "You guys are crazy. I don't know, for a boy Ben and for a girl...I don't know, but Carole for a middle name."

"How about Coco."

"She's not going to name her daughter slash boy slash intersexual after Coco Chanel."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what you wanted to name Harley."

She laughed, "I'm not naiming my child CoCo Daddy! I don't know, maybe Ash Lynne for a girl."

"How about Marc Jacobs?"

"That's a boy name."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, "You can get a puppy and name him Mard Jacobs." She said standing up and stretching her arms above her head, her shirt rising so they could see the baby bump for the fist time.

"Can we get a kitty instead?" Blaine asks.

"I don't think you're suppose to have animals around babies."

"I think that's only farm animals..." Blaine glanced at Harley's baby bump then looked back at Kurt.

She laughs and pulled her shirt back down, "Yes you can get a kitty."

"Wooo! Let's get ready and get you some clothes that aren't mine." Blaine laughs.

She chuckled, "Hey! Not nice! All I did was take your pants!" She said poking his ribcage.

"Just teasing." Blaine smiles poking her back, she squirmed and laughed as he poked her ticklish spot. She got up and went upstairs to change. Blaine and Kurt got ready talking quietly until Harley came downstairs. She came back downstairs in nicer sweats and a Dylan's T-shirt.

"Time to get you some clothes that fit." Kurt said as they made their way to the car. She climbed in the back and buckled up. They drove in silence, until Kurt turned on the radio. She squeaked in surprised in the back, looking down at her stomach.

"What?" Blaine looks back confused.

She smiled a little, "It kicked me."

"Ew." Blaine thinking about how the whole processed worked.

"Blaine."

"What?"  
"It's not gross."

"It kinda is."

She laughed at them, "It is pretty gross." She said leaning back.

"Told ya." Blaine smiles.

"Well it shows that it's alive." Kurt sighs continuing to drive.

She nodded, "I know, it just feels weird." She shrugged.

"Well it's a person kicking you from inside your body." Blaine laughed as they pulled into the lot.

She laughed some, "True." She said getting out and laughing as Kurt put his hand on her stomach,

"Uh...Daddy? What're you doing?" She asked as he lit up at feeling a kick.

"There's a baby inside there." He smiles.

"He likes when he can feel the life." Blaine laughs wrapping an arm around Kurt. She laughed at him and followed them towards the stores.

"Where did Quinn go when she became pregnant?"

"I didn't know her yet."

"Oh yeah..."

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone calling Quinn, "Hey...Ya...Erm, where did you get your maternity clothes when you had Beth?...Ya...Okay...Thanks, bye." She said hanging up. "She said go to any baby store and they'll have a maternity section, and then to come by tonight and we can get her old stuff too."

"Okay." Kurt nods.

"Why wasn't she surprised?" Blaine asks looking like a confused puppy.

"Let Harley explain babe." Kurt takes his hand pulling him to the nearest baby store.

She chuckled at her Dad's expression, "I asked her the night we found out if she still had her maternity stuff because my friend was pregnant. Ya, she told me I wasn't fooling anyone and that I could ask her for anything if I needed it."

"Why does everyone know things before we do?"

"They don't."

"It seems like it."

She rolled her eyes, "You guys found out when I did."

"Quinn knew before all of us." Blaine exclaims.

"No she didn't."

She raised an eyebrow, "No she didn't. Once I said it was for a friend, she knew something was up. After that she just out the pieced it together." Harley said calmly.

"Whatever." Blaine rolls his eye jokingly.

"Ohh those are cute." Kurt goes over to the dresses.

Harley and Blaine sighed and followed Kurt over to the dresses, "You think he'd get by now that I don't do dresses." She whispered in Blaine's ear, getting a hearty laugh from him.

"Just let him have some fun." Blaine tells her following her over to the jeans section, "We'll let him do the baby clothes shopping...lets hope it's not a boy because all you're going to be getting is dresses and cute hats."

She nodded and laughed, "My child is going to be a forced cross-dresser." She said getting some skinny jeans that would fit from now until she was 9 months because of the waistband.

"That may actually happen. So how long are you going to have it in you?" Blaine asks, he was as new at this as Harley they was adopted her at the hospital after a week with her real mother, they'd thought they were going to be uncles, but became fathers instead.

She laughed, "9 months, but I'm already at 4 and a half." She said as Kurt grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dressing room with a few dressed for her to try. Blaine grabbed a few things that she'd like and followed finding Kurt giving her what he wanted to try on with what. She sighed looking at the dresses Kurt had picked out. She decided she may as well and pulled it on. It was strapless and light blue. She walked out.

"See it's cute!" Kurt exclaims Blaine stayed silently looking slightly amused by Kurt.

She rolled her eyes, "Dad?" She asked.

"Are you going to wear it?" Blaine asks.

She shrugged, "When I'm farther along probably." She said confused at his reaction.

"Well, if you want it." Blaine shrugs.

She leaned on the doorframe, and looked at Kurt, "What's up with Mr. Grouchy-Pants over there?" She smirked.

"You don't like it do you?" Kurt asks.

She shrugged, "Not really, but I'm somewhat limited on selection considering I got knocked up, so I'd wear it." She said.

"At least it's cute." Kurt shrugs.

"Try on these." Blaine handed her what he picked out for her. She grabbed it and went back to the room. She came out a minute later in black skinny jeans and a shirt.

"That's better."

"It is you more." Kurt smiles a bit. She nodded and went back in the room changing into another pair of jeans and a shirt. After they had a few different combinations she put back on her sweats and Dylan's shirt.

"Shall we drive to Quinn's?" Kurt asks.

"C'mon on and smile Kurtie." Blaine rests his head looking up at him, "And you know half of Quinn's clothes will be dresses." Blaine said already making Kurt smile.

Harley laughed, "What do you mean half?! It's more like 9/10ths dresses."

"Lots of pretty dresses." Blaine hugs Kurt.

"Let's check out." Kurt says blankly.

"Okay." Blaine lets go, so Kurt can gather up the clothes then goes to check out, "I think it's hitting him."  
He tells Harley.

"What is?" She asked confusedly as she followed Blaine to the front of the store.

"That you're pregnant, that there is a baby inside of you, and it scares the hell out of him."

She sighed, "Great. Aren't you supposed to be the one who worries about it all the time!?" She sighed remembering her and Kurt's talk last night.

"We're taking turns, like everything we do!" Blaine smiles as they walk to the car.

"What do we take turns with." Kurt asks opening the trunk.

"Everything." Blaine winks getting into the drivers seat.

"EW! Stop relating /everything/ to your sex life!" She laughed getting in the car.

"Why?" Blaine asks as Kurt gets in the car.

"Because it's weird!" She said from the back

"No it's not."

She rolled her eyes, "See, I would do it to you, but one: Lexi would murder me and Two: I have common sense!"

"Yeah, yeah."

She laughed as they pulled up to Quinn's.

"You wanna go and get the things?" Kurt asks.

She nodded, "Be right back." She said going up and inside the house.

"Are you scared?" Blaine asks taking Kurt's hand.

"Yes, god yes. I don't want her to go through what Quinn did." Harley thanked Quinn and went back out to the car and gets the bag in the trunk before getting in the back again. They drove home in a painful silence.

Harley sighed when they got home, "Someone say something, and this is horrible! I know you're worried. So am I, but worrying isn't going to make the statistics or peoples attitudes any different."

"Sorry, it's just hard not to." Kurt sighs getting out of the car, and going into the house. Blaine helps Harley unload the trunk, "He'll be okay, it's just the shock, it'll only last a day or so then he'll be fine that's how it always works."

She nodded and grabbed one of the bags, "I know but his silent treatment is killer."  
"He doesn't mean it, he's just thinking...Let's be loud." Blaine says seriously walking into their house. She shrugged, following his lead as they went in. Blaine sat closes beside Kurt wrapping an arm around him, waiting for Harley to join. Harley took the stuff upstairs and came back down, flopping on the couch. Kurt was now leaning against Blaine his eyes closed. Harley looked at Blaine and raised her eyebrows, waiting to see what their move would be. He shrugs wrapping his arms more tightly around Kurt. She shrugged and lay down on the couch, curling into a ball and closing her eyes. Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's slowly falling asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is really long! I might break it up into two later.**

**XOXO**


End file.
